


Lost and out of Place

by SpellMyName



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellMyName/pseuds/SpellMyName
Summary: When Ragnar Lothrok raids England for the first time , he not only saves Athelstan,  but a peculiar young girl named Maureen. However , as everyone will discover, she has many secrets hidden by her inability to speak the words of the horsemen or the saxons and yet, somehow , will become their savior.
Relationships: Athelstan (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Death upon us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monastery in Lindesfarne, England is about to get a firsthand look at how the Vikings operate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vikings used to rape, pillage, and kill others, and there was nothing romantic or even brave about it. I attend to write this story to reflect the good and the bad of the vikings and won't shy away from describing any act of violence when the main character runs into these situations.The story will follow along with the canon mostly, but with small differences that take my oc into consideration.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vikings. It belongs to the rightful owners.

Maerwynn shook away the thoughts of her past before sickness could take over her focus , when as she was about finished plucking the last of the blueberries needed , the frightful screams of priest from the Lindisfarne monastery, reached her ears. 

She froze , fear overtaking her nerves before deciding she needed to hurry and quickly. She hastened , hoping to reach the monastery in time. she took her chances, walking up to the narrow forest path leading to the monastery. The closer she got, the more people she saw in the distance. Vikings. 

Maerwynn froze. Her thoughts shooting to her friend . Had he escaped? She prayed to God he had. 

She glanced around before sneaking from building to building , hoping to reach her destination unharmed. Maureen mentally rejoice as she sported the building she was hoping protected her friend from harm and she quickly sprinted to the doors of the altar room , softly shutting them behind her. 

Maureen glanced around the room before whispering 

" Athelstan, are you here ? " 

A head picked up from behind the alter and I smiled as I saw that he was safe , just as I wished. He made a kuster with his hand and I realized we still weren't safe yet and hurried to his side , dunking down alongside him and just in time.

The sound of a hammer clanging against the gate echoed through the air, bringing her back to focus.

Slowly, the doors to the altar room opened, allowing in three heavy footfalls to enter the room. One of them spoke and then another. She stilled as she mentally signed as she reliazed she couldn't understand the words they spoke.

"Perhaps they think their god protects them," a third said.

It was Northern.

The second man scoffed, and the sound echoed around the room. "If this is their god, then he is dead. He is nailed to a cross."

"He cannot protect anyone!" the first man shouted, almost laughing. "He is not alive like Odin, Thor or Freyr!"

Athelstan grabbed Maureen's sleeve , moving with her as the men ventured around the small room , but the wood beneath their feet creaked as we did, and the voices stopped.

Before half a minute could pass, big hands grabbed Athelstan from behind the altar, with Maureen heing pulled along behind him , as they were both dragged out into the open. She helplessly watched the northman while Athelstan gripped onto the sleeve of her robes and shouted for mercy in the Northen language.

"Vinsamlegast ekki drepa okkur!"

The one in front, a tall man with large and intense blue eyes , stared down at them in wonder.

"You speak our language," he said, surprised. "How do you speak our language?"

Athelstan hesitated, still holding onto Maureen, glanced at the other norsemen. The one in front of them drew a knife and aimed at Athelstan. 

"How?" he demanded.

"I've traveled," Athelstan stammered , "We are told to travel to take the Word of God. Please. Do not kill us."

The tall man turned his eyes to Maureen as she stared at him with her brown eyes narrowed in anger. "And she ?"

Athelstan shook his head, holding her tighter. "....The monks found her at the edge of the village around a year ago but — she..she doesn't speak our language but I can understand her attempts to communicate , so I have been responsible for her."

The severity in his blue eyes slowly faded to curiosity. He glanced at the other two and then around the room before he turned his attention back to Athelstan and Maureen.

"All the treasures I see in this room, and you have chosen to protect a book. Why?"

"Because without the word of God, there is only darkness." , Athelstan declared.

"This is a strange place indeed , " he announced , a smile overtaking his face.

Just as he was about to speak once more , another taller and burly man came into the altar room.

"We have looked everywhere, and so far, we have found no women. Only these strange men."

The one with the blue eyes responded, still partially blocking the burly man's view of Athelstan and Maureen. "I believe these are the priests of their God."

More men filtered in behind him, and Athelstan's grip on Maureen's sleeve tightened.

"Take what you will," the burly man ordered. "This is why we came here!"

Without hesitation, the men began carrying away the gold and silver caskets on the offering tables. The burly one stopped in front of the man with the blue eyes, finally having seen Athelstan and Maureen standing there.

"So they do have at least one woman," the burly man noted , glancing at Maureen with curiosity.

"She can't communicate with us or the priest through words " the man with the blue eyes corrected. "Even though she has been in the monks care for one summer."

"And why does that matter... why have you not killed them?" he pointed in their direction.

The man with the blue eyes glanced back at them, grinning curiously before he spoke again. "I believe he is more valuable alive. To sell as a slave. And the girl ...who knows how useful she could be" 

The burly man moved forward a little. "I say they die now. We have no more room on the boat for extra bodies." 

Before he could grab at us , the man with the blue eyes stopped him, pushing him away. 

"I forbid it," he exhaled. 

"How can you forbid it, little brother? We are all equals. And I say they both die." 

The burly man tried again, but the brother stopped him a second time, lowering his voice to a warning. "Does it really mean that much to you, brother?" They stared at one another before the blue-eyed man spoke again. "If it matters to you so much, Rollo, I will take responsibility of them off your hands. Hmm?"

Rollo smirked , suddenly letting out a laugh , and raised the ax in his hands before he smashed the cross on the wall in such a manner that Athelstan jumped, startled as he backed away , slightly hiding himself behind Maureen

Rollo shoved the ax against Athelstan's chest, taunting him , glancing at the both of them in rage.

"This is what I care for your God!" he growled.

The confrontation ended abruptly as Rollo backed away and stormed out, leaving his brother and one of the other men still in the altar room.

"Go on, Leif," the blue-eyed man said.

He left, and then it was just the three of them , Athelstan and Maureen , and the one who had become their savior.

"Sir," Athelstan said, and he looked at them. "I will resign myself to whatever fate awaits me, but I beg you , please don't separate us. She does not deserve to be alone with no one to understand her . "

The curious grin returned as he spoke. "And why is that?" he asked.

Athelstan glanced at Maurren as she looked back at him , somehow understanding that she was the topic of this conversation . "Because she has no one else outside this monastery, and she has nowhere else to go...she could barely function day by day when she was found "

The blue-eyed man finally looked at Maureen, tilting his head to look at her face and then into her eyes. In the end , he didn't respond to Athelstan, taking twined rope from the pouch behind him and roughly tying Athelstan's wrists together. Then, still without speaking, he reached for Maureen's hands , doing the same to her . She understood instantly what had just happened and silently acknowledged her fate.

In two movements he grabbed our ropes , pulling Athelstan and I out of the now empty altar room. Outside of the altar room was a scene Maureen had only ever had seen in the tv shows and movies she had once watched. The bodies of monks lay on the ground, some bleeding, some with their heads detached from their bodies. All dead.

A small group of men dressed like the one holding onto the ropes that bound us , huddled around an even smaller group of monks. From the courtyard, the monks were all filed out of the monastery, and the man called Leif stopped beside Ragnar.

Slowly, the captured monks, along with Athelstan and I , filed down the beach. I watched as one of thr Brothers , attempted to escape by running into the sea but was stopped by the burly man who dragged him along the beach as his companions brought the gold and silver from the altar room and piled it into the boat.

The two of us watched as Ragnar came up with the end of the group, along with a spirally man with thinning hair and black paint on his face. Then behind them, she saw the monastery on fire, the black smoke filling the sky.

The monks were put against the two masts, and as Athelstan and I settled down next to each other , as the Brother who attempted escape was deposited on the right side of Athelstan. The burly man and the hairy man were the last two in the boat as it shoved off into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

When the island had finally disappeared behind them, Athelstan and I could only clutch at our robes as the sea drenched us and the boat rocked uncontrollably. It wasn't like any boat they had ..well , Athelstan had been in before. It was larger and sturdier, able to go faster and ride the waves better. Athelstan seemingly had no problem keeping his constitution, but he seemed to still had trouble maintaining his balance. The sky slowly changed, becoming darker as the cloud grew in front of them. The sun crept back toward the west, giving way to a new night and new problems as Brother Cenwulf shivered beside them. 

Another day and night passed before the sun rose on a red morning, the tale of the previous days plain in the clouds. Blood had been spilled, and so the earth mourned. Then a squall rolled in, pitching the boat as the men around Athelstan began celebrating their victory and their treasure. "We did it, brother," the blue-eyed man said to his brother, the burly one, Rollo. A laugh followed, and the burly one responded. "Yes, brother, we did. Let's just hope the Earl sees it that way." Athelstan looked up at the blue-eyed man settled in front of of them , "What is your name?" the man asked softly. "Athelstan," was the reply he got. "I am Ragnar. Lothbrok. And what is your name ? " , Ragnar glanced at Maureen as she stared st him in slight confusion , glancing at Athelstan as he explained " She doesn't understand you...she barely understands me. You see , she doesn't speak much of norse or english...but she has been able to tell me her name is Maureen" Maureen shifted as Ragnar continued to stare at her in concentration before bringing his attention back to Athelstan. " Hmmm....And what was that place called?" "Lindisfarne." "England?" he asked. 

Athelstan nodded. "Yes." Boldly, he leaned forward, remembering the reasons for the bells and the omen in the sky he had seen. "It was foretold that divine punishment for fall upon God's chosen people for all our grievous sins. And so it has happened. And that is why we're here."

Ragnar Lothbrok grinned his curious grin. "No. You're here because I spared your lives."

Athelstan clenched his jaws. "Why did you spare us? Out of all the others."

Ragnar glanced back at Maureen and then forward to the burly man who was his brother. "You, I don't know yet. But her. You said she doesn't understand almost any norse or English . How did this girl come to live in a place filled with men?"

Athelstan bowed his head. "She...she was found at the edge of the village....unconcious.There was nowhere else for her to go, and so she stayed with us." Athelstan paused and lowered his voice more. "Ragnar Lothbrok, I beg you. Wherever we're going, please, do not sell her as a slave. Though we were a simple monastery, we did the best we could to help her understand the world around her and she has suffered enough being so alone ."

Ragnar leaned away, his face unreadable. He was silent, seemingly contemplating without his face showing what he was thinking. Several minutes passed before he finally spoke.

"I will do this, Priest," he bargained. "When we reach Kattegat, I will make my decision on what to do with you both. It seems you do not want he to leave your side, and so I will allow you to remain together for the duration of our journey back. But once there, we will figure out if your worth keeping together. "

Athelstan started in slight confusion before nodding and glanced at Maureen in barely veiled concern.

Maurren returned Athelstan's nervous glance , before deciding to that it was okay for her to lay her head on his shoulder and relaxed even as the sky grew pink from the early light.

"What is this?" he asked, more playfully than Athelstan expected him to.

"It is a book," he said as Ragnar flipped through it.

Ragnar flipped through the pages, looking at her and then at Athelstan. "So you speak our language," he deduced. " But she does not..." ( fix later ) 

She glanced at Athelstan, seeing his disapproving eyes and bowing her head. "I wanted to save it," she said, and Ragnar turned her face to him. "It was the only other thing I cared about."

Ragnar looked back at Athelstan. "Other than your teacher," 

Slowly, Ragnar closed the book and handed it back to Athelstan. "Keep your treasure safe, Athelstan. I feel it will come in great use where we are headed."

Athelstan took it with both his hands and clutched it to his chest, chest filled with dread .

With every passing minute, every passing hour, and every passing noon hour, I realized we were getting closer to land again. The waves calmed and the winds turned cool again. The other monks continued to shiver and whimper. They were all still terrified. 

After so long sitting down, Athelstan realized he would give anything to stand up and stretch his legs. That turned out not to be the case for Brother Cenwulf, whose body had gone limp beside him. He didn't want to believe it true, but the man's cold body showed all the signs.

"Ragnar Lothbrok," he called up to the man who in turn sat up from his resting spot.

"What is it?"

"Brother Cenwulf here beside me," Athelstan gestured. "I think he's dead."

A short examination of the corpse confirmed Athelstan's fears, and Ragnar called back to another to help him.

"Leif."

Together, they lifted the man's body, and with little effort, tossed him over the side of the boat into the icy depths below.

Athelstan was stunned. He hadn't known what to expect. Of course these Northmen were not like him, but without a proper burial, it would be almost impossible for Brother Cenwulf's soul to be found in the afterlife. Athelstan felt himself praying for the man for the first time in a year, knowing that no man deserved such a fate.

"May God rest your soul, Brother Cenwulf," he whispered and crossed himself. He glanced at Maureen as he finished, seeing the same look on her face that was on his.

God, Help them.

The fjord rose high above them on either side, green and lush and unfamiliar to Athelstan in every direction. He'd been to Denmark and Svealand, but this was completely new. The sky shined bright and blue, belying this new ominous world that sounded so unfamiliar. Whatever awaited Athelstan at the end of this journey, he hoped he was ready for it.

Athelstan and Maureen followed the pull of the rope around their wrists, being grouped with the other monks until everything that had been in the boat was on the docks. Many people had gathered to greet them, and many offered congratulations on the successful raid. It was almost humiliating. Ragnar was the last one off the boat, tying another rope around Athelstan's neck and pulling him on to leave the docks like he was pulling a pack of dogs.

"Knut," Ragnar taunted, grinning. "You're too late. You missed the boat!"

Knut merely popped his chin out, pushing his shoulders back as he looked at Ragnar. "I came to tell you that Earl Haraldson summons you to see him in the Great Hall, Ragnar Lothbrok."

Ragnar smirked, thinking quickly before he responded. "It would be a pleasure," he agreed and started off without so much as a glance in Knut's direction. They walked on for several feet before Ragnar called back to him. "Are you coming, Knut?"

If the journey across the open sea hadn't worn Athelstan down, then this short walk from the docks to the Great Hall surely did, as he stumbled from one point to the other as if he'd forgotten how to walk. He glanced back a few times to make sure Maurren was next to him as she stumbled her way forward.

The Great Hall reminded the both of them of a grand church, with a tall roof, thatched with straw and wood, and two wide doors that were meant to receive large groups of people. There was certainly enough of that around here as men and women and children crowded around the returned travelers and their treasure. Athelstan and Maureen couldn't look at everything fast enough, and it seemed to go by so quickly.

They all clamored into the Great Hall until it was full to the brim, , Athelstan and I were pulled all the way to the front where everyone could see us.

"My Lord," Ragnar said as he faced a regal looking man and woman who seemed to be in charge of these people. "It was easy to take all of these things. The priests in the temples. They had no weapons. They were like babies." He grabbed Athelstan and Maureen's rope and tugged them forward. "This is one of their priests.And a nun. We captured many of the priest's to be sold as slaves." He shoved Athelstan and Maureen away, continuing. "It must be true that there are many more places in England, and the west, and many more treasures. And to sail there, would benefit us all."

Earl Haraldson leaned forward. "How did you succeed sailing west, when so many others before you have failed?"

Ragnar grinned. "My Lord, we were more fortunate than others. We had Thor on our side."

The Earl nodded. "Yes. Then you were fortunate. But you understand that all of this," he said and waved his hands around, "belongs to me. By right."

They both hushed their voices , but it did not look like a happy agreement. Then Haraldson spoke up.

"Here is what I have decided," he said, as guards filtered into the hall. "Each of you will take one thing from this hoard."

"One?" Leif demanded.

"Yes, and you will all still be richer than you were before. And now the world will see how generous and magnanimous is your lord. Especially since you disobeyed me." He sat up straight and the leaned back to his chair. "So, Ragnar Lothbrok, what will you choose?"

Ragnar moved like it was a joke, from this trinket to that one, all while glancing back at the Earl with a flippant grin about his face. He even turned a golden bowl upside down on his head to sell his joke. Then he stopped and looked right at Athelstan, his gaze burning a hole through his chest before he turned to the Earl.

After a long pause, he decided. "I will take the priest and the girl. For my slaves."

Earl Haraldson actually blinked, looking at Athelstan and then Ragnar. "The priest and the young woman ?" he confirmed.

The woman beside him giggled, and everyone else behind them did as well, but Athelstan and even Maureen knew Ragnar was being serious. After a few stolen laughs, the Earl did as well. He clenched his jaws then and pressed his lips together.

"Granted."

That ended the longest moment of Athelstan's life as he was sat down on the bench next to the fire, and Ragnar waved Leif forward.

Haraldson nodded. "And so it will be. Go on then."

Ragnar bowed as low as he could, tugging on the rope tied to Athelstan and Maureen.

The burly man, Rollo, followed them out of the Great Hall, barreling through the streets as they walked passed little houses and people tending to animals. Athelstan listened to them argue, knowing it had to do with what Earl Haraldson had done and understanding Ragnar's anger. When he was done arguing with Rollo, Ragnar glanced at Athelstan and Maureen and gained them away from the main city

"It will take over night to reach my home," Ragnar said as they walked briskly. He glanced at Athelstan again. "When we arrive, you will only speak once I've spoken to you."

Athelstan accepted that he would be treated differently now that he was as a slave. It wasn't something he believed would ever happen to him, but with Lilith safe and now in the charge of someone who genuinely seemed to care for her, Athelstan would take his lot in life. At least they were together.


	3. Episode 3

Ragnar tied a rope loosely around the necks of Athelstan and Maureen . Then he distributed his load on the two of them and began to walk. Maureen had no idea, what was going on. All she knew, was that Athelstan had whispered to her, they now belonged to him, the man that had taken them prisoner.

Gyda was sitting outside the farm house. She was cleaning fish and was fully concentrated on her task. Ragnar neared himself silently and tied the rope holding Maureen and Athelstan to one of the fence posts. Then he stepped quietly behind his daughter. Suddenly he made a noise like geese, and Gyda jumped into his arms.

"Father!" she exclaimed.

Lagertha and Bjorn had heard her from inside and quickly joined in. Ragnar was hugged by his son and passionately kissed by his wife.

"So, where is all the treasure you promised?" Lagertha asked teasingly.

"The earl took it all for himself", Ragnar grumbled, "But it was there."

"I don't believe you", Lagertha teased.

"You ought to believe me", Ragnar affirmed, "This is a priest from the temple we raided. And we also found this girl." He showed them the two prisoners tied to the fence.

"Although they are strangers, the priest can speak our language. The girl unfortunately, does not understand our words", Ragnar explained.

Bjorn looked at Athelstan's haircut and asked, "What is wrong with your hair?"

"When we become monks, they cut our hair", he explained, "It marks us out."

Ragnar and Lagertha had disappeared into the house and the children had been left alone with Athelstan and Maureen. She thought for a moment about escaping, but the thought was not so appealing itself. After all she'd stick out in this strange country. She did not know the languages and had no idea where to go.

In the meantime, Gyda had asked Athelstan another question, "If you're a priest, which god do you like best?"

Athelstan looked puzzled. "There is only one god." He declared.

It had become night.Athelstan lay awake, frightened , with Maureen deep in her dreams . He could hear Ragnar and Lagertha in bed behind the next room. Their moaning and groaning filled the dimly lit house.

Athelstan glances up as Lagertha and Ragnar enter the room.

"Come and join us, priest," Lagertha says in a voice smooth as mead, and her skin gleams golden in the firelight. Athelstan has never seen a woman this uncovered before, knows it's a sin to let his eyes feast on the naked length of her leg, the bare shoulders, and yet finds himself unable to avert his eyes.

Ragnar scoots closer, so near that Athelstan can feel his hot breath against his cheek. It should be intimidating. It is. But try as he might, Athelstan can't find any malice in Ragnar's smile, only mischief. "Come on. Don't you want to?"

Athelstan's eyes flicker to Lagertha, then fixate on the scripture in his hand, avoiding the man crouching next to him.

Instead, he lies awake huddled in a corner, listening to the two of them enjoy the pleasures of the flesh that are forbidden to him while he's clutching his Bible, muttering prayer after prayer.

And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, he whispers, and the guilt almost chokes him.

The next morning, Athelstan and Maureen were quickly put to work, which seemed to never end on this farm. Finally, they were allowed to take a break at noon. They were both given a portion of fish soup, before the work continued.

In the evening, Ragnar assembled Athelstan and Maureen in the main room of the house and had given them both a drink of Ale.

"No , we can't. No more." Athelstan politely tried rejecting Ragnar's offer of more ale , while Maureen patiently watched them converse.

"We don't like those in the house to go hungry or thirty", he said. They both took a sip from the cups. Maureen coughed. She had never gotten used to drinking , but she had never been enthusiastic about drinking.

"Now tell me about England", Ragnar demanded, "Has it only one king?"

"No there are four kingdoms and four kings", Athelstan explained, "You landed in the kingdom of Northumbria. The King of Northumbria is called Aelle. He is a good king. A powerful king."

"If he is so powerful, why did his soldiers not protect your temple?" Ragnar wanted to know. Athelstan looked at him in surprise.

"Before you came, there was no need to protect us", Athelstan explained, "We lived in peace."

"I would like to learn some words in your language", Ragnar said, "And I want you to teach Maureen some of ours. So she can be of more help."

The days went by in the usual way the farm was run. Maureen had learned simple words in the Norse language, while Ragnar initially struggled with his English. 

In between, they took care of the fields, the animals and Sansa and Athelstan slowly found themselves into their new roles.

Several weeks later, Ragnar took Athelstan to Kattegat to a meeting with Earl Haraldson. The entered the great hall, where the Earl was busy inventoring the treasure he had and distributing the payments among the household warriors.

"Come." Svein, the steward, commanded.

Ragnar walked in front of the Earl, pulling the rope Athelstan was tied to behind him. He pushed the former monk to the floor where he remained kneeling.

"Ragnar Lothbrok. How do you find your new slave?" the Earl asked.

"I find him very useful", Ragnar answered, "And I hope you will agree. I have spoken of great length with my slave."

"He has travelled far", Ragnar recounted, "and he told me of other lands to the west. I have also learned a lot about this England and its customs."

"And what would we care about their customs?" Siggy asked.

"Well, for example he has told me of a great town, near to the temple we raided." Ragnar answered.

"NO!" Athelstan interrupted, "I was lying! There is nothing…"

"You see, this town is clearly worth a visit." Ragnar concluded.

"I could go there myself." The Earl objected.

"Yes, Lord, you could", Ragnar agreed, "But why put yourself at risk? Why not choose someone who has more experience with this journey – and who is more expendable?"

Earl Haraldson seemed to think but Ragnar was not yet ready to give up.

"Give us back our boat", he urged the Earl, "we will raid the town and all the riches we bring back will be yours to do as you please."

"Very well. I sanction another raid", the Earl agreed, "On one condition: A warrior I trust will go with you – Knut!" Knut stepped forward from the shades in the back of the hall.

"Don't worry, Lord Haraldson", Knut said, "I will take good care of your interests."

Ragnar nodded his agreement and left the hall. The Earl looked after him.

"He has found a new way to navigate the sea", he stated, "Find out what it is."

On their way back to the farm, they passed several of the monks who had been executed. Athelstan sank to his knees.

"Oh lord, forgive me for what I have done." He prayed.

Ragnar looked back impatiently when Athelstan refused to follow him. He saw that he was kneeling in front of the executed monks with Maureen standing next to his kneeling form. 

Ragnar unveiled his knife, approaching the slave. He held the knife to the former monk's throat, ready to cut it. Athelstan refused to move, almost as if he preferred death. Ragnar thought for a second, then cut the rope around his neck instead.

"Run if you want", he offered.

Athelstan blinked at the unforeseen possibility. Then he stood up and followed Ragnar , with Maureen following suit.

Ragnar and Athelstan had reached the farm after a long march. The news were surprising to the others.

"I have the Earl's permission for another raid", Ragnar announced at the dining table, "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"How soon is that?" Lagertha asked, staring at the pot.

"Tomorrow."

The children along with Maureen stared at Lagertha. Her eyebrow quirked. She sighed. "We all wish you success. We will sacrifice to Odin."

Gyda and Björn glanced at each other.

"Are you not coming?" Ragnar turned to his wife with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me."

"But the farm…the children."

"Björn is still too young, although he can help on the farm."

Björn opened his mouth to protest

"Who is to be in charge? I want to go to battle, father!"

"The priest. I will leave him with the key."

"Father, you cannot put a slave above me! I am your natural son!"

"I do not see him as a slave. He is a responsible person."

"Please Ragnar Lothbrok. Do not do this." The priest's voice was soft in his plea born of desperation.

"What do you think, Gyda?" Ragnar turned to his daughter.

"I don't mind, I like the priest."

"Then it is decided." Ragnar smiled before exiting the house.

Lagertha leaned down and looked deeply into Athelstan's eyes. "If any harm befalls my children, I will tear the lungs out of your body, priest", she threatened


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vikings head back to England to see what other treasures this new world has to offer. This go round Ragnar and his crew sail out with Earl Haraldson's permission.

Back on the farm outside of Kattegat, life went on with Maureen still attempting to learn the norsemen's language 

Maureen was helping Gyda feed the goats in the shed , attempting to hold a conversation.

When they had finally finished feeding the goats, Maureen went on to chop the wood for the fire , while Gyda joined Athelstan at cleaning the fish.

"Priest, what does your god look like?" the girl asked.

"We do not know. He does not walk among us." Athelstan answered.

"Then how can he be real?" The girl argued, "Our gods are real, Thor, Loki. Sometimes they can be seen."

"They are not real." Athelstan objected, "They don't exist. They are false idols."

The both looked up when Bjorn joined them. "Enough of that, priest!" he said angrily.

In the evening, they were in the house for dinner. Athelstan placed the bowl of soup on the table. The two children and the two slaves sat on the table. He portioned the soup.

"I want to go to Kattegat and see my father return from England", Bjorn stated.

"I promised your father that I would look after you both here", Athelstan responded.

"We could all go", the boy suggested.

"Then who would look after the farm?" Athelstan asked.

Bjorn sat down, fuming for anger.

"For what we are about to receive, may the lord make us truly grateful", Athelstan prayed. He took the cups and filled three of them with Ale.

"Can I have some Ale, too?" Gyda asked shyly.

"You're too young, Gyda, to drink Ale", Athelstan smiled softly but protested.

Bjorn took his cup and placed it in Gyda's hand. She took a couple of sips then placed the cup back on the table , while Athelstan looked down.

"I want to make a sacrifice to Thor – for my father's safe return." Bjorn announced.

"What will you sacrifice?" 

"You!" Bjorn yelled angrily. The boy stood up and angrily left the room.

After the children had gone to sleep, Athelstan had an idea. He quickly talked it over with Sansa, before they woke Bjorn.

"What is it?" he wanted to know.

"Tomorrow, I will take you to Kattegat", Athelstan informed him, "Maureen will stay here and look after the farm."

@

The crowd cheered as the boat neared the pier. The people of Kattegat were eager to hear the stories of the raid. Sansa and the children had arrived in the morning and were cheering just as everyone else. The people went silent, as the Earl walked out of his great hall.

"Ragnar Lothbrok, my friend", he greeted, "I hope your voyage was successful? For all our sakes?"

Ragnar answered by placing one of the fishing nets at the Earl's feet. It was filled with finely crafted treasures.

"The Saxons attack us in great force when we returned to the boat", Ragnar told them, "But we defeated them!" The crowd cheered.

"You are the man, people say you are - a gifted adventurer and a great warrior", the Earl complimented him, "I am happy to salute your achievements."

He looked around. "But I don't see my friend Knut – where is he?" the Earl queried.

"My Lord, Knut is dead", Ragnar told him.

"Did he die in battle?" Earl Haraldson wanted to know.

"No", Ragnar answered.

"Then how did he die?" the Earl kept asking.

"I killed him." Ragnar admitted.

"You killed him?" the Earl looked disbelievingly at Ragnar, "Why did you do that?"

"The tried to rape my wife, Lagertha", Ragnar replied.

"I find it too convenient that you would make an excuse to kill my friend – my agent on your voyage." The Earl stated.

"Arrest him!" Svein, standing behind the Earl ordered the guards. Several guards stepped closer and tried to detain Ragnar.

It immediately became a melee. Floki had drawn his knife and held it against the throat of one of the guards. Leif and Lagertha were holding back the second guard.

"I would counsel you all against such actions", Svein cautioned them, "There is no way you could prevail."

Ragnar nodded and Floki, Leif, Rollo and Lagertha gave up their resistance. Ragnar was taken away by the guards. @ The hooded man entered the small, separated room of the great hall. When he stepped through the door, the Earl looked up from his meal. "Sit down", he offered, "Eat, and drink." Rollo pulled his hood back and took a seat. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked. "Yes. It's a delicate matter." The Earl began, "You are the brother of Ragnar Lothbrok?" "I am, Lord." Rollo answered. "A great man, your brother. Is he also a fair man?" the Earl wanted to know. When Rollo did not answer, he continued, "Does he treat you equally when you sail with him?" "To a point", Rollo admitted. "Forgive me", the Earl went on, "but I have the impression that he wants to rule you? That he considers himself first among equals?" "I don't know", Rollo stated. "I believe he wants the credit for everything: for building the boat, for sailing west", Earl Haraldson said, "But would all these things have been possible without you?" Rollo took a sip of Ale. "No", he answered, "It would have been impossible." "As long as I am Earl, Ragnar Lothbrok can give you nothing", the Earl stated, "I on the other hand can offer you a great deal." "I could for example confiscate all the treasure you brought back from England – and give you a great portion of it", the Earl offered. "Would you to that, Lord?" Rollo wanted to know. "That depends. On how big your ambitions are", the Earl replied, "You want to be someone, Rollo. You want the gods to notice you." "They might have noticed me already", Rollo said. "Oh no, my friend", Earl Haraldson said, "And do you know why? Because you still walk in the shadow of Ragnar Lothbrok." A young woman entered the room. She had long, brown hair and gave Rollo a beautiful smile. "This is my daughter, Thyri", the Earl introduced her, "She is soon to be married and I must think carefully about her future husband. He has to be a man of ambition and prospect, as you surely understand. Say hello to Rollo, Thyri." "Hello, Rollo", she replied shyly. "I had two sons, but they were murdered", the Earl continued, "So the man who is to be my son-in-law will hold a high and special place." Another woman entered the room. She was older, yet still beautiful. The resemblance with Thyri was obvious. "Don't forget about me, my love", she said. "Of course not. This is my wife, Siggy", the Earl introduced her, "This is Rollo, he is the brother of Ragnar Lothbrok." @ The next morning, the great hall was fully occupied. Everyone in Kattegat who could afford to spend the day away from his farm or his business had come to watch the trial. Sansa was standing behind Lagertha, next to Gyda and Bjorn. She could not help herself, she was afraid. If the trial was going to be anything like those she had witnessed in King's Landing, Ragnar was doomed, and his family likewise. And she would probably be killed as well. The Earl entered the great hall. His wife was walking next to him. They were flanked by the warriors of their household troops. Earl Haraldson took his high seat, his wife next to him. He nodded and Svein, his steward ordered, "Bring in the prisoner!" The doors opened and Ragnar was brought forward. He was still wearing his blood-encrusted leather jacket, the one he wore for battle. His belt and the weapons were missing. He was shackled around the wrists and ankles with heavy chains. Sansa could not prevent herself from remembering that fateful day. Her father had been just as stoically, wearing the chains and awaiting his trial. "Ragnar Lothbrok. You stand here before us, accused of the willful murder of Knut Tjodulf, my brother", the Earl declared. "Knut, as some of you may know was the bastard son of my father. But I loved him like a brother", the Earl explained. "I asked Knut to join Ragnar Lothbrok in his raid to England. There they raided a town and brought back many spoils. And while they were raiding, Ragnar Lothbrok took it upon himself to cold-bloodedly kill my brother", the Earl said accusingly. "It is easy to imagine why a man would do such a thing", the Earl continued, "This is an ambitious man." He paused for a moment. "He doesn't like to share his spoils. And he resents the fact that he owes me loyalty and obedience as his chieftain. This is a man who does not believe in our traditions", he accused Ragnar, "This is a man, who does not believe in our laws." A murmur went through the hall, until Svein had to yell "Silence!" The chatter died down and all eyes lay on Ragnar. "It is true that I killed Knut, sadly, your brother", Ragnar admitted, "But I killed him when I found him trying to rape my wife." Ragnar turned towards the spectators. "I ask all of you, free men, what would you have done?" He said, "Would you have stood back? Encouraged the culprit? I don't think so." "And even if I had known at the time that he was your brother", he addressed the Earl, "I still would have carried out the same sentence." "Do you seriously ask us to believe your story?" Svein asked mocking. "I can confirm the story", Lagertha spoke up. "You are the wife of Ragnar Lothbrok?" Earl Haraldson asked. "I am, Lord." She answered. "How extraordinary that you happened to be there", the Earl wondered, "Your husband is lying. And you are so under his thumb that he has persuaded you to lie for him." Lagertha was looking angry. "May Thor strike you dead!" she cursed, "My husband did not kill Knut Tjodulf!" "Then who did?" Svein inquired. "I did!" Lagertha yelled. "I stabbed him in the heart when he did his best to rape me", she explained. A disbelieving laughter waved through the room. Siggy was sitting on her chair next to her husband with her mouth open, mocking Lagertha. "A murder is committed and the only witnesses are a husband and his wife", Svein stated laughing. "Unfortunately we cannot tell who committed the crime because they both claim credit for it", the Earl said mockingly. Then he became serious again. "You didn't kill my brother", Earl Haraldson said to Lagertha, "Look at you. How could you? Ragnar Lothbrok killed my brother!" "We have proof", Svein announced, "We have a witness to the killing." Ragnar looked around in confusion, trying to find out who of his crew was about to betray him. Finally, Rollo stepped forward. "You say you are a witness to the killing of Knut Tjodulf?" Svein asked, "And you will swear this on your arm ring?" "I was there", Rollo answered, "I saw everything." "So, who killed my brother?" the Earl asked. Ragnar shot his brother an angry glance. "Ragnar Lothbrok killed him", Rollo stated. "In cold blood?" the Earl queried. "No. For a very good reason", Rollo said, "What Ragnar Lothbrok has sworn is true. Your brother was raping a saxon woman. Then he tried to rape Ragnar's lawful wife, Lagertha, the shieldmaiden." "So, unfortunately, you cannot punish him", Rollo concluded. Ragnar was smiling broadly. "Now who has the key?" he asked holding up his chains. @ Later in the evening, the warband had assembled in Erik Maarten's house in the center of Kattegat. They were celebrating the newfound freedom of their leader. "To Ragnar! And freedom!" Leif toasted. "No", Ragnar objected, "To friends and freedom!" He raised his horn of Ale and drank. "But you will never be free of us!" Arne added laughingly. Laughter filled the room. The men were drinking and dancing. Sansa and the children were sitting on the side, Bjorn almost asleep for the Ale, Gyda almost sober, yet tired. And despite the fact that Ragnar had taken her prisoner and made her a slave, Sansa was somehow glad that he had been found not guilty. "Ragnar, did you see Haraldson's face when he had to release you and give you half his hoard? He looked like this" Floki yelled, impersonating a look of complete speechless surprise. Erik was outside, relieving himself into the dirt. A man approached him silently from behind and cut his throat with a knife. Several men entered the house and ended the celebration. "Ragnar Lothbrok?" their leader asked. "I am unarmed", Ragnar said standing up. "Get the children", he instructed Lagertha. Lagertha tried to step away from one of the warriors. In this moment he raised his axe and tried to hit her. She was barely able to avoid the hit. The friends of Ragnar attacked the warriors and after a quick, heated battle, all attackers were dead. In the morning, they dumped the bodies of the attackers in front of the great hall. The group of friends was mourning for Erik. It was hardest for Leif, his son and his wife Elisef. Ragnar was angry, the Earl had not been able to get to him during the trial and had sent his warriors to assasinate him and his family. After they returned home to the farm, he kept on chopping wood with enough anger to make Bjorn jump. Shortly thereafter, he was seen walking towards the hills with a woolen blanket. He kept sitting there, staring into nothing. "What is Ragnar doing, sitting on the hill?" Athelstan asked at dinner. Ragnar was preparing himself. For Battle.


	5. Dog or Slave ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Great Hall of Kattegat, a seer reads Earl Haraldson's future and tells him that Ragnar Lothbrok searches for his death.

Ragnar and Athelstan had returned from their fishing trip in the morning. Now Athelstan was cleaning the fish, while Ragnar was lying on his bed, staring into the candle next to him.

"May I ask you something?" Athelstan began.

"What is it?" Ragnar wanted to know.

"Am I still your slave?" the monk queried.

"Does it matter?" Ragnar replied.

"It matters because I've noticed that in your world slaves are often treated worse than dogs", Athelstan explained.

"Do I treat you like a dog?" Ragnar asked,

"That's not my point", Athelstan continued, "Legally you could beat me to death... a man can rape his female slave but not a free woman."

"It is true, that we distinguish between those captured in battle and our own free men and women", Ragnar admitted, "It's just the way it is. And why do you say 'your world'? You live here now. And you never tried to escape."

"I think about escaping less every day – even if I could", Athelstan said, "But I would like to be a free man again."

When Ragnar said nothing, Athelstan changed the topic.

"What are you preparing for?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ragnar responded.

"I've watched you", Athelstan told him, "You have made yourself very strong."

"Perhaps not strong enough", Ragnar admitted, deep in thought.

"What do the gods say?" Athelstan asked smiling. Ragnar sat up, annoyed.

"What do you know about our gods – priest?" Ragnar shot back, "Now finish the fish – in silence!"

@ 

In the main town of Kattegat, there was a lot of activity in the great hall. The warriors sworn to Earl Haraldson were readying themselves for battle. Axes and swords were sharpened, the spearheads were aligned to fit perfectly straight. Everyone was wearing their leather battle jackets, some even had chainmail.

Finally, the Earl joined his warriors. He was also wearing his leather jacket, covered with segments of chainmail. One of his warriors had prepared his sword. He handed it to the Earl who looked at the blade for a moment before he sheathed it. Then he left the great hall in silence, his warriors following him.

In the smaller village where Ragnar's farm was standing, the day was slow. Lagertha and Athelstan worked together preparing lunch, Gyda and Sansa were feeding the goats. Bjorn was helping an old man with the repairs on the fishing boats.

Ragnar was away in the woods, hunting. He had spent all morning searching for a target. He looked down and saw a stag's dung. As experienced hunter, Ragnar immediately recognized it as fresh. He looked up and carefully walked on.

A few arrows flew through the air and the old man next to Bjorn was falling to the ground. Bjorn looked at him and saw the arrow sticking in his chest. While other villagers ran to the man's aid, which was futile since he already was dead, Bjorn looked up.

At the edge of the village, there was a small shield wall, the shields showing the black and red emblem of Earl Haraldson. Behind the shield wall, several men, including the Earl were on horseback. Bjorn hesitated for a second, then started to run.

The riders charged forward, cutting down the fleeing villagers, men, women and children alike. The Earl stayed back and stated towards Svein, "Let a man who is descendant from the gods, learn that he is human after all."

Lagertha looked up from the carrot she was cutting when she heard the scream. A female scream, one of those she had often before. But never before had she been on the defender's side.

"Athelstan", she ordered, "Get Bjorn."

Athelstan quickly left the room. Sansa and Gyda entered the house through the back door.

"What's happening?" the girl asked.

"We're under attack." Bjorn called as he made it through the door. Lagertha handed her kitchen knife to Gyda, Sansa took the other knife. She handed Athelstan one of Ragnar's axes, while Bjorn drew the knife he always carried on his belt. Lagertha herself picked up her shield hanging on the wall and unsheathed her sword.

"What should we do?" Bjorn asked, "Should we run?"

"No, your father will be back. We stay", Lagertha said as she stepped in front of the group, ready to fight.

"But there are so many" Bjorn called.

"Stay strong." Lagertha ordered.

Ragnar was closing in on the stag. He could see in in the distance and carefully approached, the bow in his hand not yet drawn. Suddenly, the stag looked up and ran. Ragnar was frustrated and tried to follow it. He had barely made a few steps, when he felt that he should return to the village at once.

Ragnar sprinted along the path in the woods, his anxiety growing with every second. He finally stopped and listened. He could hear the familiar, distinctive sound of battle. The swords and axes, clashing against shields and humans, together with the screams of the wounded and the frightened civilians created a distinctive sound. Ragnar realized that someone was attacking his village. He ran home even faster than before.

When he emerged from the woods, he stopped and took in the scenery. Several houses were already burning, their straw-covered roofs an easy target for the torches carried by the attackers. Some of the attackers were riding on horses, others were on foot and finished the villagers off.

One of the attackers was standing close to Ragnar, his back a perfect target. Ragnar drew an arrow from his quiver and put it on the bowstring. He drew and loosened his arrow. It hit its target straight in the middle of the man's back. Ragnar was running quickly past him and drew his axe from his belt.

Behind a small hedge, one of the attackers was sitting on his horse. Ragnar took careful aim then jumped as high as he could. He grabbed the man on his shoulders and brought him down from the horse. He finished the rider quickly off with an axe chop to the head.

Ragnar came back on his feet and continued to run, cutting down the next attacker. When he had finished him, he saw the next one running right at him. Ragnar quickly aimed, then sent his axe flying. The axehead buried itself in the attacker's chest and the man went down.

Continuing his way through the village, Ragnar encountered three attackers at once. The first went down after a hit with the axe to his throat. The second one came from the side and his sword connected with Ragnar's thigh. A sharp pain shot through Ragnar's leg. His hand was touching the thigh, feeling for injuries. He looked down when he felt something wet on his fingers. Ragnar was bleeding.

The other two attackers decided this was the moment to finish their attack. They both lunged forward, Ragnar was just barely able to block their blows with his axe. He then hit them both in the chest, and both attackers went down.

Ragnar ducked into the bushes around the farmhouse. He carefully looked around, before he stealthily tried to make his way into the house. He had almost reached the door, when he was hit in the back of the shoulder by an arrow. He looked around to see who had shot him and saw Svein, the Earl's steward, standing there with the bow in his hand. Ragnar broke the tail of the arrow off and pulled the tip out of his shoulder.

Then he opened the door of his house. Everyone looked up and caught him from falling.

"You're hurt", Lagertha stated.

"It is time to go now", Ragnar said. Lagertha nodded with tears in her eyes and began to uncover a portion of the floor. Sansa helped her remove the wooden planks. Underneath the floor, the house had a hidden exit, a secret tunnel.

"I don't want to go without you, father!" Bjorn protested.

"I will be right behind you", Ragnar assured him.

Lagertha went into the tunnel first, followed by Gyda, Sansa, Athelstan and Bjorn. Ragnar stayed behind and quickly covered the hole. Then he took a moment to collect his breath.

"Ragnar Lothbrok! Come out! The house is surrounded!" Svein called outside. Ragnar took his axe back into his hand and opened the door.

The Earl, Svein and the rest of the warriors were standing in a semicircle in front of Ragnar. He stumbled forward, barely able to walk straight. He dropped to his knees and put the axe down in front of the Earl's feet.

"You accept that you are a criminal?" the Earl asked triumphantly, "That you are worthy only of death and defeat?"

"I accept my fate", Ragnar answered, "Let me speak with my god."

The Earl nodded and stepped back.

"Odin", Ragnar prayed, "Lord of Lords, father – help me!"

Ragnar quickly grabbed his axe and jumped to his feet. The first of the warriors was struck down by his fist, the second one received the thrown axe to his chest. Ragnar had leaped up on the horse standing next to him and was quickly riding away.

"Bring him back alive", the Earl ordered his men, "Burn the house!"

Lagertha, the two slaves and the children left the tunnel. They hid behind bushes and carefully made their way to the beach. At the beach, the children, Sansa and Lagertha quickly hopped into the fishing boat, which Athelstan pushed out into the water. He then leaped into the boat, too. They all lay flat in the boat, drifting along the fjord, hoping anyone who saw them would just think the boat had been lost in the attack.

Ragnar was riding like he had never ridden before. He rode into the woods, hoping to distract his pursuers. Once he could not see them anymore, he dismounted from his horse. He slapped it on the back and the horse quickly galloped along the path. Ragnar stumbled into the bushes and covered himself. He did not have to wait for long until several warriors on horses rode along the path. They followed the traces of the horse, riding just past Ragnar.

Ragnar was running along the river, through the water. He tried to distract the dogs, in case they would use some. Suddenly, he heard voices behind him. He looked back and saw two of the Earl's warriors close in on him. He stumbled through the water, weaker with every step. He ran across the fields until he finally arrived at the cliffs above the fjord.

Ragnar looked back for a last time and saw the two warriors approach. They had their swords drawn, ready to kill. In this moment, Ragnar's wounds were too much for him. His eyes closed and he fell.

At the bottom of the cliff, his family in the fishing boat saw him stand on the top of the cliff. When he fell, he somehow did not hit the cliffs but instead fell right into the water. The stood up in the boat, looking for any sign that he was coming back to the surface. There was just water.

Athelstan dived headlong in the water, and went under. A few seconds passed and he came back up, in his arms the lifeless body of Ragnar.

"Father!" cried Gyda.

"Is he dead?" Bjorn asked anxiously.

Athelstan swam to the boat and the others worked hard to pull Ragar's body in.

Athelstan was rowing the boat, while Lagertha and Sansa were trying to save Ragnar. They had ripped strips of their dresses' sleeves, to bandage him. They were both covered in blood, as Bjorn jumped out to the beach. He ran all the way up to the hut.

"Floki!" he yelled, "FLOKI!"

The door of the hut opened and a naked woman stepped out into the sun.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I must speak with Floki", Bjorn said, "Is he here?"

"Helga – Who is it?" Floki asked stepping out of his hut. He was wearing no shirt, only pants.

"My father. He is dying", Bjorn tried to explain. Floki followed him down to the beach in a rush.

Athelstan and Floki were carrying Ragnar with his arms over their shoulders. Lagertha, Sansa and the children followed them.

"Helga, get the garlic and the sage! We will make a paste to heal his wounds", Floki announced, "But first we have to clean them – and the only way to clean them is with fire."

The great hall was filled with people for the feast. To most it would have seemed as just another feast in the hall, but Earl Haraldson was especially happy. This might have been the day of his victory over Ragnar Lothbrok.

The Earl's daughter, Thyri, was sitting next to her father, chatting with one of her friends. She was a beautiful brunette, with a gorgeous smile and a slender body.

Suddenly, the room when quiet. A stranger had entered the hall. He was an old man, round from many years of feasting and drinking. He had a red face as if he was very appreciative of a cup of Ale. Or more than one cup. He wore a fur-trimmed hat and a fur-trimmed cloak. He approached the Earl's table.

"We must welcome our guest", Earl Haraldson declared.

"You could have told me that we were expecting guests", Siggy murmured to her husband.

"This is Earl Bjarni", Earl Haraldson introduced the guest, "He is a svear. These are my wife Siggy and my daughter, Thyri."

Earl Bjarni eyed Thyri carefully. "You are right, my Lord Haraldson. She is very pretty." He said.

"Feast with us", Earl Haraldson invited him, "Sit over there, than you can get to know each other better." He indicated the chair next to his daughter.

"Forgive me, my love", Siggy said, "But why should they get to know each other better?"

"Because they're being married", Earl Haraldson stated.

The reaction was obvious. Siggy's face fell and Thyri quickly turned towards her father.

"It's arranged", Earl Haraldson stated.

"Don't worry, my dear child", Earl Bjarni said to Thyri, "I will make you a good husband and you will provide me with many sons - I am certain."

"The wedding will be later this year, when I will return, laden with gifts", Earl Bjarni announced, "In the meantime I hope you will accept this as a token of my affection." He pulled a golden ring out of one of his pockets. When Thyri refused to answer, he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"What do you say, Thyri?" Earl Haraldson wanted to know.

"Thank you, Lord, you are very… kind", she answered hesitatingly.

The blade was glowing red in the dark of Floki's hut. Floki held it, judging the heat by its color. He decided it was right. Floki went to where Ragnar was lying lifeless on the floor.

"Give it to me", Lagertha asked him. He handed her the blade.

"I dedicate this blade to the goddess, to Freyja. Wisdom might you give us, Freyja, and healing hands while we live." Lagertha prayed.

"Hail to the Aesir!" Bjorn said.

"Please Freyja, help my father!" Gyda begged.

Lagertha pressed the red-glowing blade on Ragnar's wounds. A smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"There is a season for every matter under the sun. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to plant and a time to pluck up what is planted. A time to kill and a time to heal." Athelstan said, "Mary, mother of god, do not let this man die."

Ragnar groaned and Floki started filling the wounds with the paste he had made of the herbs.

They had been at Floki's hut for weeks now and winter was setting in. Sansa realized that it had been already a long time since she had been captured from this monastery where littlefinger had placed her. Considering that she might very well have ended up in the slaver's bay, she thought herself lucky, even hiding in Floki's hut. She could only hope that the winter was going to be a short one. After all, Floki's supplies were highly limited. And there were six extra persons now living in the household.

Bjorn was just outside the hut, chopping firewood, when a man approached him. He was wearing the hood of his cloak covering his face. He had a bow in his hand and carried two throwing axes on his belt. He also had two dead rabbits dangling from his belt.

"Is it true?" he asked, "Is he here?"

When they entered the hut, Floki looked up. "Thorstein!" he enthused.

Thorstein pulled his hood down and stepped next to Ragnar, lying in his bed.

"Ragnar, my friend", Thorstein greeted him, "How are you?"

"Save me from these people", Ragnar asked smiling.

"He is still very weak", Sansa explained, "But his wounds have begun to heal." Sansa knelt down next to Ragnar and began to reapply the bandage to one of his wounds.

"He's alive", Lagertha said, "Thanks to Floki's magic."

"How did you know I was here?" Ragnar demanded to know.

"I didn't", Thorstein answered, "It was Rollo who said, if you were alive, you might be here."

"Then we did he not come himself?" Ragnar asked.

"He thought he may be followed", Thorstein explained, "It is no secret that all of the crew are being watched. But I made sure no one was following me."

The celebrations in the great hall was right underway. Earl Haraldson's gaze set upon his daughter in her white dress, whirling around on the dancefloor with her new husband.

Rollo entered the room. Snowflakes were coming in with him through the open door. Nearly everyone in the hall recognized him. Looks were cast in his direction as he made his way through the crowd. Although she was dancing, Thyri's eyes followed him. Then Earl Haraldson's eyes caught him. He stood up and met Rollo halfway.

"I don't remember inviting you to my daughter's wedding", the Earl said.

"Oh, I had assumed you had just forgotten to do so", Rollo replied, "I came anyway."

"That could have been you, dancing with my daughter" Earl Haraldson reminded him.

"I know. I often think about it. Still I was not fated to marry your daughter", Rollo answered, "Maybe that old man was."

"What do you want?" Earl Haraldson asked impatiently.

"We need to talk." Rollo declared.

"Later", the Earl said.

Earl Haraldson returned to his table. After a short moment, Svein called the room to silence.

"It is time for the husband and wife to go to the matrimonial chamber", Earl Haraldson announced. Most of the guests cheered loudly.

The freshly wed couple left the room, followed by many of the guests. Earl Haraldson went over to Rollo.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want no more thugs like these two following me around", Rollo declared, "It's a waste of everyone's time."

"Oh I disagree", the Earl said, "If you lead them to Ragnar Lothbrok it will be time well spent."

"Ragnar is dead", Rollo stated.

"Are you sure?" the Earl asked, "Will you swear that on your arm ring?"

"I cannot swear to it, because I haven't seen the body", Rollo said, "But it has been weeks, since I last heard from him. And he is my brother. I am sure in my heart, he is dead."

"But how could I trust you, since you have betrayed me before?" the Earl doubted him.

"I haven't betrayed you", Rollo disagreed, "I was just telling the truth. Wouldn't you trust a man who is telling the truth?"

"And what is the truth?" the Earl demanded to know.

"The truth is, you run everything here. You own the ships, you decide where we raid. I need to be a part of that", Rollo argued, "It's what I was born to do."

"Well, you will understand that it will take time to earn my trust", the Earl answered, "And I give my trust not easy. But you can stay here, eat at my expense, work on my boats, prepare for the season. And then, we will see. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Rollo smiled.

On the cold evenings, now that winter was close, it had become a custom in Floki's hut to share stories about the gods. Athelstan was eager to ask for stories which both he and Sansa eagerly listened. They heard about the gods and their halls and how the earth was created from the body of the giant Ymir. How Odin hanged himself and how he sacrificed his eye for knowledge. How Thor fished for the serpent Yormungandr and how Tyr sacrificed his arm as bait to capture the cruel Fenrir.

In the meantime, Ragnar's health was improving, although Lagetha still would not let him get up from his bed for longer periodes.

In Kattegat, Rollo made sure, no one was following him. He looked around once more and entered the door of a small house. Inside, a woman was waiting for him. She came out of the shadows and Rollo kissed her eagerly.

"Siggy", he sighed when they broke apart.

"I've come to warn you", she answered, "You must leave at once. My husband hates you."

"He has shown me nothing but respect since I got here", Rollo replied.

"Rollo, believe me – go!" she urged him before she kissed him gently goodbye.

Later that day, Rollo was wandering around the streets of Kattegat. A big man stepped into his way, holding a club in his hand. Rollo stopped in his tracks. Behind him several others closed in. They started hitting him with their clubs. Rollo fought back with his fists, leaving bruises and broken bones on his attackers but eventually he had to give in. The world went black before his eyes.

Rollo awoke when a bucket of cold water was splashed over his face. He needed a few seconds to realize his situation. His chest was bare, his hands and wrists were cuffed to a table which was standing in the back of Kattegat's great hall. Standing next to him were Earl Haraldson, Svein, Siggy and several of the Earl's warriors.

"Where is Ragnar Lothbrok?" the Earl asked.

"He is dead", Rollo replied.

"Are you sure?" the Earl wanted to know, "You said that you always told the truth."

Rollo refused to answer.

"You seem to have a little problem opening your mouth?" the Earl asked in mock concern, "Perhaps I can be of help?"

Svein drew a dagger and handed it to Earl Haraldson. The Earl took it and neared Rollo's face. The blood started streaming as the blade cut deeply into the prisoner's face.

In Floki's hut, Gyda was watching her mother change the bandages on her father's back.

"When will he be better?" the girl asked.

"It is taking too long already", Ragnar complained.

"In a few weeks' time, your father's wounds will have healed", Lagertha explained, "if he is careful."

"You must have patience, father", Bjorn added.

"You must have patience, father", Ragnar mocked, "Shut up."

Sansa could barely suppress a giggle, when the door burst open. Floki was carrying Thorstein who was completely wet and shivering from the cold.

"I found him wandering around the marshes", Floki explained.

"I was lost", Thorstein told them.

Sansa and Bjorn quickly made room next to the fire, so Thorstein could warm himself up. After a few minutes, he began to talk.

"I was visited in great secrecy by Earl Haraldson's wife, Siggy", Thorstein began, "She told me that her husband had played a trick on Rollo and imprisoned him. He tried to find out where you are. Then he tortured him. She is sure her husband means to kill Rollo, because he will in no way admit to where you are."

"He tortured my brother?" Ragnar asked. Thorstein only nodded.

"It's a trap for you, Ragnar", Floki warned.

Ragnar stood up from the fire, his mind deep in thoughts. He opened the door and looked out into the rain for several minutes. He tried to raise his wounded arm as high as he could without pain. Then he made his decision.

"Floki", he began, "I have another favor to ask you."

"I want you to go into Kattegat", Ragnar explained, "I want you to ask for a meeting with the Earl. And when you meet him, challenge him to a personal combat with me. Tell him if he refuses, shame will stalk him for the rest of his life and Odin will never permit him into Valhalla."

In the main town of Kattegat, there was a lot of activity in the great hall. The warriors sworn to Earl Haraldson were readying themselves for battle. Axes and swords were sharpened, the spearheads were aligned to fit perfectly straight. Everyone was wearing their leather battle jackets, some even had chainmail.

Finally, the Earl joined his warriors. He was also wearing his leather jacket, covered with segments of chainmail. One of his warriors had prepared his sword. He handed it to the Earl who looked at the blade for a moment before he sheathed it. Then he left the great hall in silence, his warriors following him.

In the smaller village where Ragnar's farm was standing, the day was slow. Lagertha and Athelstan worked together preparing lunch, Gyda and Sansa were feeding the goats. Bjorn was helping an old man with the repairs on the fishing boats.

Ragnar was away in the woods, hunting. He had spent all morning searching for a target. He looked down and saw a stag's dung. As experienced hunter, Ragnar immediately recognized it as fresh. He looked up and carefully walked on.

A few arrows flew through the air and the old man next to Bjorn was falling to the ground. Bjorn looked at him and saw the arrow sticking in his chest. While other villagers ran to the man's aid, which was futile since he already was dead, Bjorn looked up.

At the edge of the village, there was a small shield wall, the shields showing the black and red emblem of Earl Haraldson. Behind the shield wall, several men, including the Earl were on horseback. Bjorn hesitated for a second, then started to run.

The riders charged forward, cutting down the fleeing villagers, men, women and children alike. The Earl stayed back and stated towards Svein, "Let a man who is descendant from the gods, learn that he is human after all."

Lagertha looked up from the carrot she was cutting when she heard the scream. A female scream, one of those she had often before. But never before had she been on the defender's side.

"Athelstan", she ordered, "Get Bjorn."

Athelstan quickly left the room. Sansa and Gyda entered the house through the back door.

"What's happening?" the girl asked.

"We're under attack." Bjorn called as he made it through the door. Lagertha handed her kitchen knife to Gyda, Sansa took the other knife. She handed Athelstan one of Ragnar's axes, while Bjorn drew the knife he always carried on his belt. Lagertha herself picked up her shield hanging on the wall and unsheathed her sword.

"What should we do?" Bjorn asked, "Should we run?"

"No, your father will be back. We stay", Lagertha said as she stepped in front of the group, ready to fight.

"But there are so many" Bjorn called.

"Stay strong." Lagertha ordered.

Ragnar was closing in on the stag. He could see in in the distance and carefully approached, the bow in his hand not yet drawn. Suddenly, the stag looked up and ran. Ragnar was frustrated and tried to follow it. He had barely made a few steps, when he felt that he should return to the village at once.

Ragnar sprinted along the path in the woods, his anxiety growing with every second. He finally stopped and listened. He could hear the familiar, distinctive sound of battle. The swords and axes, clashing against shields and humans, together with the screams of the wounded and the frightened civilians created a distinctive sound. Ragnar realized that someone was attacking his village. He ran home even faster than before.

When he emerged from the woods, he stopped and took in the scenery. Several houses were already burning, their straw-covered roofs an easy target for the torches carried by the attackers. Some of the attackers were riding on horses, others were on foot and finished the villagers off.

One of the attackers was standing close to Ragnar, his back a perfect target. Ragnar drew an arrow from his quiver and put it on the bowstring. He drew and loosened his arrow. It hit its target straight in the middle of the man's back. Ragnar was running quickly past him and drew his axe from his belt.

Behind a small hedge, one of the attackers was sitting on his horse. Ragnar took careful aim then jumped as high as he could. He grabbed the man on his shoulders and brought him down from the horse. He finished the rider quickly off with an axe chop to the head.

Ragnar came back on his feet and continued to run, cutting down the next attacker. When he had finished him, he saw the next one running right at him. Ragnar quickly aimed, then sent his axe flying. The axehead buried itself in the attacker's chest and the man went down.

Continuing his way through the village, Ragnar encountered three attackers at once. The first went down after a hit with the axe to his throat. The second one came from the side and his sword connected with Ragnar's thigh. A sharp pain shot through Ragnar's leg. His hand was touching the thigh, feeling for injuries. He looked down when he felt something wet on his fingers. Ragnar was bleeding.

The other two attackers decided this was the moment to finish their attack. They both lunged forward, Ragnar was just barely able to block their blows with his axe. He then hit them both in the chest, and both attackers went down.

Ragnar ducked into the bushes around the farmhouse. He carefully looked around, before he stealthily tried to make his way into the house. He had almost reached the door, when he was hit in the back of the shoulder by an arrow. He looked around to see who had shot him and saw Svein, the Earl's steward, standing there with the bow in his hand. Ragnar broke the tail of the arrow off and pulled the tip out of his shoulder.

Then he opened the door of his house. Everyone looked up and caught him from falling.

"You're hurt", Lagertha stated.

"It is time to go now", Ragnar said. Lagertha nodded with tears in her eyes and began to uncover a portion of the floor. Sansa helped her remove the wooden planks. Underneath the floor, the house had a hidden exit, a secret tunnel.

"I don't want to go without you, father!" Bjorn protested.

"I will be right behind you", Ragnar assured him.

Lagertha went into the tunnel first, followed by Gyda, Sansa, Athelstan and Bjorn. Ragnar stayed behind and quickly covered the hole. Then he took a moment to collect his breath.

"Ragnar Lothbrok! Come out! The house is surrounded!" Svein called outside. Ragnar took his axe back into his hand and opened the door.

The Earl, Svein and the rest of the warriors were standing in a semicircle in front of Ragnar. He stumbled forward, barely able to walk straight. He dropped to his knees and put the axe down in front of the Earl's feet.

"You accept that you are a criminal?" the Earl asked triumphantly, "That you are worthy only of death and defeat?"

"I accept my fate", Ragnar answered, "Let me speak with my god."

The Earl nodded and stepped back.

"Odin", Ragnar prayed, "Lord of Lords, father – help me!"

Ragnar quickly grabbed his axe and jumped to his feet. The first of the warriors was struck down by his fist, the second one received the thrown axe to his chest. Ragnar had leaped up on the horse standing next to him and was quickly riding away.

"Bring him back alive", the Earl ordered his men, "Burn the house!"

Lagertha, the two slaves and the children left the tunnel. They hid behind bushes and carefully made their way to the beach. At the beach, the children, Sansa and Lagertha quickly hopped into the fishing boat, which Athelstan pushed out into the water. He then leaped into the boat, too. They all lay flat in the boat, drifting along the fjord, hoping anyone who saw them would just think the boat had been lost in the attack.

Ragnar was riding like he had never ridden before. He rode into the woods, hoping to distract his pursuers. Once he could not see them anymore, he dismounted from his horse. He slapped it on the back and the horse quickly galloped along the path. Ragnar stumbled into the bushes and covered himself. He did not have to wait for long until several warriors on horses rode along the path. They followed the traces of the horse, riding just past Ragnar.

Ragnar was running along the river, through the water. He tried to distract the dogs, in case they would use some. Suddenly, he heard voices behind him. He looked back and saw two of the Earl's warriors close in on him. He stumbled through the water, weaker with every step. He ran across the fields until he finally arrived at the cliffs above the fjord.

Ragnar looked back for a last time and saw the two warriors approach. They had their swords drawn, ready to kill. In this moment, Ragnar's wounds were too much for him. His eyes closed and he fell.

At the bottom of the cliff, his family in the fishing boat saw him stand on the top of the cliff. When he fell, he somehow did not hit the cliffs but instead fell right into the water. The stood up in the boat, looking for any sign that he was coming back to the surface. There was just water.

Athelstan dived headlong in the water, and went under. A few seconds passed and he came back up, in his arms the lifeless body of Ragnar.

"Father!" cried Gyda.

"Is he dead?" Bjorn asked anxiously.

Athelstan swam to the boat and the others worked hard to pull Ragar's body in.

Athelstan was rowing the boat, while Lagertha and Sansa were trying to save Ragnar. They had ripped strips of their dresses' sleeves, to bandage him. They were both covered in blood, as Bjorn jumped out to the beach. He ran all the way up to the hut.

"Floki!" he yelled, "FLOKI!"

The door of the hut opened and a naked woman stepped out into the sun.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I must speak with Floki", Bjorn said, "Is he here?"

"Helga – Who is it?" Floki asked stepping out of his hut. He was wearing no shirt, only pants.

"My father. He is dying", Bjorn tried to explain. Floki followed him down to the beach in a rush.

Athelstan and Floki were carrying Ragnar with his arms over their shoulders. Lagertha, Sansa and the children followed them.

"Helga, get the garlic and the sage! We will make a paste to heal his wounds", Floki announced, "But first we have to clean them – and the only way to clean them is with fire."

The great hall was filled with people for the feast. To most it would have seemed as just another feast in the hall, but Earl Haraldson was especially happy. This might have been the day of his victory over Ragnar Lothbrok.

The Earl's daughter, Thyri, was sitting next to her father, chatting with one of her friends. She was a beautiful brunette, with a gorgeous smile and a slender body.

Suddenly, the room when quiet. A stranger had entered the hall. He was an old man, round from many years of feasting and drinking. He had a red face as if he was very appreciative of a cup of Ale. Or more than one cup. He wore a fur-trimmed hat and a fur-trimmed cloak. He approached the Earl's table.

"We must welcome our guest", Earl Haraldson declared.

"You could have told me that we were expecting guests", Siggy murmured to her husband.

"This is Earl Bjarni", Earl Haraldson introduced the guest, "He is a svear. These are my wife Siggy and my daughter, Thyri."

Earl Bjarni eyed Thyri carefully. "You are right, my Lord Haraldson. She is very pretty." He said.

"Feast with us", Earl Haraldson invited him, "Sit over there, than you can get to know each other better." He indicated the chair next to his daughter.

"Forgive me, my love", Siggy said, "But why should they get to know each other better?"

"Because they're being married", Earl Haraldson stated.

The reaction was obvious. Siggy's face fell and Thyri quickly turned towards her father.

"It's arranged", Earl Haraldson stated.

"Don't worry, my dear child", Earl Bjarni said to Thyri, "I will make you a good husband and you will provide me with many sons - I am certain."

"The wedding will be later this year, when I will return, laden with gifts", Earl Bjarni announced, "In the meantime I hope you will accept this as a token of my affection." He pulled a golden ring out of one of his pockets. When Thyri refused to answer, he gently took her hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"What do you say, Thyri?" Earl Haraldson wanted to know.

"Thank you, Lord, you are very… kind", she answered hesitatingly.

The blade was glowing red in the dark of Floki's hut. Floki held it, judging the heat by its color. He decided it was right. Floki went to where Ragnar was lying lifeless on the floor.

"Give it to me", Lagertha asked him. He handed her the blade.

"I dedicate this blade to the goddess, to Freyja. Wisdom might you give us, Freyja, and healing hands while we live." Lagertha prayed.

"Hail to the Aesir!" Bjorn said.

"Please Freyja, help my father!" Gyda begged.

Lagertha pressed the red-glowing blade on Ragnar's wounds. A smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"There is a season for every matter under the sun. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to plant and a time to pluck up what is planted. A time to kill and a time to heal." Athelstan said, "Mary, mother of god, do not let this man die."

Ragnar groaned and Floki started filling the wounds with the paste he had made of the herbs.

They had been at Floki's hut for weeks now and winter was setting in. Sansa realized that it had been already a long time since she had been captured from this monastery where littlefinger had placed her. Considering that she might very well have ended up in the slaver's bay, she thought herself lucky, even hiding in Floki's hut. She could only hope that the winter was going to be a short one. After all, Floki's supplies were highly limited. And there were six extra persons now living in the household.

Bjorn was just outside the hut, chopping firewood, when a man approached him. He was wearing the hood of his cloak covering his face. He had a bow in his hand and carried two throwing axes on his belt. He also had two dead rabbits dangling from his belt.

"Is it true?" he asked, "Is he here?"

When they entered the hut, Floki looked up. "Thorstein!" he enthused.

Thorstein pulled his hood down and stepped next to Ragnar, lying in his bed.

"Ragnar, my friend", Thorstein greeted him, "How are you?"

"Save me from these people", Ragnar asked smiling.

"He is still very weak", Sansa explained, "But his wounds have begun to heal." Sansa knelt down next to Ragnar and began to reapply the bandage to one of his wounds.

"He's alive", Lagertha said, "Thanks to Floki's magic."

"How did you know I was here?" Ragnar demanded to know.

"I didn't", Thorstein answered, "It was Rollo who said, if you were alive, you might be here."

"Then we did he not come himself?" Ragnar asked.

"He thought he may be followed", Thorstein explained, "It is no secret that all of the crew are being watched. But I made sure no one was following me."

@

The celebrations in the great hall was right underway. Earl Haraldson's gaze set upon his daughter in her white dress, whirling around on the dancefloor with her new husband.

Rollo entered the room. Snowflakes were coming in with him through the open door. Nearly everyone in the hall recognized him. Looks were cast in his direction as he made his way through the crowd. Although she was dancing, Thyri's eyes followed him. Then Earl Haraldson's eyes caught him. He stood up and met Rollo halfway.

"I don't remember inviting you to my daughter's wedding", the Earl said.

"Oh, I had assumed you had just forgotten to do so", Rollo replied, "I came anyway."

"That could have been you, dancing with my daughter" Earl Haraldson reminded him.

"I know. I often think about it. Still I was not fated to marry your daughter", Rollo answered, "Maybe that old man was."

"What do you want?" Earl Haraldson asked impatiently.

"We need to talk." Rollo declared.

"Later", the Earl said.

Earl Haraldson returned to his table. After a short moment, Svein called the room to silence.

"It is time for the husband and wife to go to the matrimonial chamber", Earl Haraldson announced. Most of the guests cheered loudly.

The freshly wed couple left the room, followed by many of the guests. Earl Haraldson went over to Rollo.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want no more thugs like these two following me around", Rollo declared, "It's a waste of everyone's time."

"Oh I disagree", the Earl said, "If you lead them to Ragnar Lothbrok it will be time well spent."

"Ragnar is dead", Rollo stated.

"Are you sure?" the Earl asked, "Will you swear that on your arm ring?"

"I cannot swear to it, because I haven't seen the body", Rollo said, "But it has been weeks, since I last heard from him. And he is my brother. I am sure in my heart, he is dead."

"But how could I trust you, since you have betrayed me before?" the Earl doubted him.

"I haven't betrayed you", Rollo disagreed, "I was just telling the truth. Wouldn't you trust a man who is telling the truth?"

"And what is the truth?" the Earl demanded to know.

"The truth is, you run everything here. You own the ships, you decide where we raid. I need to be a part of that", Rollo argued, "It's what I was born to do."

"Well, you will understand that it will take time to earn my trust", the Earl answered, "And I give my trust not easy. But you can stay here, eat at my expense, work on my boats, prepare for the season. And then, we will see. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Rollo smiled.

@

On the cold evenings, now that winter was close, it had become a custom in Floki's hut to share stories about the gods. Athelstan was eager to ask for stories which both he and Sansa eagerly listened. They heard about the gods and their halls and how the earth was created from the body of the giant Ymir. How Odin hanged himself and how he sacrificed his eye for knowledge. How Thor fished for the serpent Yormungandr and how Tyr sacrificed his arm as bait to capture the cruel Fenrir.

In the meantime, Ragnar's health was improving, although Lagetha still would not let him get up from his bed for longer periodes.

In Kattegat, Rollo made sure, no one was following him. He looked around once more and entered the door of a small house. Inside, a woman was waiting for him. She came out of the shadows and Rollo kissed her eagerly.

"Siggy", he sighed when they broke apart.

"I've come to warn you", she answered, "You must leave at once. My husband hates you."

"He has shown me nothing but respect since I got here", Rollo replied.

"Rollo, believe me – go!" she urged him before she kissed him gently goodbye.

@

Later that day, Rollo was wandering around the streets of Kattegat. A big man stepped into his way, holding a club in his hand. Rollo stopped in his tracks. Behind him several others closed in. They started hitting him with their clubs. Rollo fought back with his fists, leaving bruises and broken bones on his attackers but eventually he had to give in. The world went black before his eyes.

Rollo awoke when a bucket of cold water was splashed over his face. He needed a few seconds to realize his situation. His chest was bare, his hands and wrists were cuffed to a table which was standing in the back of Kattegat's great hall. Standing next to him were Earl Haraldson, Svein, Siggy and several of the Earl's warriors.

"Where is Ragnar Lothbrok?" the Earl asked.

"He is dead", Rollo replied.

"Are you sure?" the Earl wanted to know, "You said that you always told the truth."

Rollo refused to answer.

"You seem to have a little problem opening your mouth?" the Earl asked in mock concern, "Perhaps I can be of help?"

Svein drew a dagger and handed it to Earl Haraldson. The Earl took it and neared Rollo's face. The blood started streaming as the blade cut deeply into the prisoner's face.

@

In Floki's hut, Gyda was watching her mother change the bandages on her father's back.

"When will he be better?" the girl asked.

"It is taking too long already", Ragnar complained.

"In a few weeks' time, your father's wounds will have healed", Lagertha explained, "if he is careful."

"You must have patience, father", Bjorn added.

"You must have patience, father", Ragnar mocked, "Shut up."

Sansa could barely suppress a giggle, when the door burst open. Floki was carrying Thorstein who was completely wet and shivering from the cold.

"I found him wandering around the marshes", Floki explained.

"I was lost", Thorstein told them.

Sansa and Bjorn quickly made room next to the fire, so Thorstein could warm himself up. After a few minutes, he began to talk.

"I was visited in great secrecy by Earl Haraldson's wife, Siggy", Thorstein began, "She told me that her husband had played a trick on Rollo and imprisoned him. He tried to find out where you are. Then he tortured him. She is sure her husband means to kill Rollo, because he will in no way admit to where you are."

"He tortured my brother?" Ragnar asked. Thorstein only nodded.

"It's a trap for you, Ragnar", Floki warned.

Ragnar stood up from the fire, his mind deep in thoughts. He opened the door and looked out into the rain for several minutes. He tried to raise his wounded arm as high as he could without pain. Then he made his decision.

"Floki", he began, "I have another favor to ask you."

"I want you to go into Kattegat", Ragnar explained, "I want you to ask for a meeting with the Earl. And when you meet him, challenge him to a personal combat with me. Tell him if he refuses, shame will stalk him for the rest of his life and Odin will never permit him into Valhalla."


	6. Season one , episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar, weak and still hurt, must meet the Earl head-on after it comes to light that Rollo has been tortured on Haraldson's orders.

Earl Haraldson was sitting in his high chair in the great hall, managing the daily life in the town. Suddenly, there was a lot of activity at the door, when two of the Earl's warriors came in, holding a giggling man between them.

"What is this?" Svein, the steward, asked.

"My lord, this man says he has a message for you from Ragnar Lothbrok" one of the warriors explained.

"Let go of him", the Earl ordered. The warriors released the man and he stood giggling beside them.

"What is the message?" Earl Haraldson asked.

"Ragnar Lothbrok challenges you to meet him in single combat", Floki said. Everyone in the room held his breath.

"Ragnar Lothbrok has a very high opinion of himself", Svein mocked.

"After all, he is a descendant from Odin", Earl Haraldson added, smiling.

"Ragnar said, if you refused, shame would follow you for the rest of your life", Floki argued.

"There would be greater shame in accepting a challenge from a criminal", the Earl stated, "It would suggest that I take him seriously."

"The challenge is declined!" Svein announced loudly, "When Ragnar Lothbrok arrives in Kattegat, he will be put in chains."

Earl Haraldson had been sitting on his chair silently, his mind in deep thoughts. Suddenly he stood up.

"Tell Ragnar Lothbrok that I accept his challenge", he said to Floki.

@  
In Floki's hut, almost everyone was asleep. Ragnar and Lagertha were both awake, making love underneath their furs.

"Ragnar", Lagertha said, "Let's leave here. There are other places for us."

"He is old. What are you afraid of?" Ragnar asked.

"You can't fight", she insisted, "You are too weak."

"Perhaps that makes us equal", Ragnar answered, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Never fight until you know the odds are in your favor", Lagertha argued, "That is our way."

"Who sets the odds?" Ragnar wanted to know, "What happens tomorrow is already fated."

"You don't believe that", Lagertha meant, "And neither do I."

"You're wrong. I do believe it." Ragnar answered, stroking the tears out of his wife's face.

@

Floki, Helga,Athelstan, and Maureen had left for Kattegat early in the morning. Only Ragnar and his family were still in the hut at the shipyard.

Ragnar was wearing a leather jerkin, with metal studs sewn onto it for additional protection. Finally Ragnar sat up from the bed. He smiled at his children and the whole family embarked in the small fishing boat.

They rowed the boat along the fjord, until they reached the town of Kattegat. They tied the small boat to the pier, and walked towards the main place. On their way, they encountered Athelstan and Maureen.

"Don't look so worried, you two", Ragnar encouraged them. Ragnar walked on till they had reached the main place where the fight would be hold. Maureen looked around her with a calm sense of wonder. She had not been in the main town of Kattegat since her arrival. It was obvious this was a major attraction. Seemingly everyone was present. The one named Siggy, the Earl's wife was standing proudly on the side of the place. Next to her, standing tall and beautiful, her daughter Thyri, with her her ugly and old husband beside her. Many of the others , Maureen recognized as the men that were Ragnar's friends and companions. Thorstein , who had provided them with news from the town. Rollo, Ragnar's older brother, his face scarred from the tortures Earl Haraldson had bestowed on him. Arne, the one-eyed Archer and Scout, who had participated in taking her and Athelstan captive. Leif, next to his mother Elisef, the son and widow of Erik Maarten, who had been killed as the Earl's warriors had tried to attack Ragnar after his trial.

The crowd parted and Earl Haraldson entered the place. He was followed by Svein. Haraldson and Ragnar faced each other.

"This is a personal combat", Svein announced loudly, "The combatants can choose any weapon or shield they desire. Each combatant has two shields. If both are broken, there can be no further replacements."

Ragnar and Haraldson were each handed their swords, and a shield. They faced each other, then the Earl threw his shield to the ground, where it was picked up by one of his warriors. Another warrior handed him another shield. Ragnar followed his example. They had both resigned their first shields, if these were now broken, they would have to fight without shields.

Ragnar waited for a moment, then he launched his attack. Earl Haraldson stepped back, several of Ragnar's blows hit his shield. The Earl raised his sword to block and Ragnar's sword hit the opposing blade. Haraldson began his attack, which was deflected by Ragnar's shield. The Earl struck another mighty overhead chop and Ragnar could raise his shield just in time. He stumbled back, his wounded leg trembling from exhaustion.

Ragnar struck his opponent's sword with his own and punched the Earl with his shields. Haraldson stepped back and Ragnar followed him. Finally, Ragnar struck the Earl's shield heavily with his sword. The sword's blade cracked and flew from his hand.

Next to Maureen , Lagertha closed her eyes in resignation while Gyda grabbed Maureen's hand anxiously. On the opposing side of the audience, the Earl's supporters were cheering. 

Ragnar looked down at his broken sword for a moment, then back at the Earl. He punched the Earl with his shield until both shields were broken into pieces. Finally, the Earl was holding his sword and no shield anymore. Ragnar was standing opposite of him, nothing in his hands but the broken piece of his sword. Ragnar tossed the useless piece of metal to the ground, followed shortly by the Earl tossing his sword.

One of his warriors handed the Earl a one-handed axe, while Ragnar walked back to the rack where his weapons lay ready and chose a similar axe.

"Father you can do it!" Bjorn cheered him on.

"Fight, Ragnar!" Floki yelled.

Ragnar walked in front of the Earl, this time waiting for the attack to come. The Earl lunged forward, his axe raised. Ragnar ducked and the axe only cut through the air. Ragnar stumbled back a few steps, then launched an attack of his own. The Earl blocked the chop, tried to attack and Ragnar defended again. The Earl's axe head was right in front of Ragnar's throat. Haraldson used both his hands trying to push it into his opponent's neck. Ragnar had his free hand around the handle, trying to disarm the Earl.

Finally, the tension broke the two apart. They both tumbled back a few steps, before Haraldson brought his axe right back in front of Ragnar's chest. Ragnar was barely able to stop the blow from burying in his chest. They both pushed until Ragnar's fist struck the Earl in the face. Ragnar tried to follow up with a chop from his axe, instead Haraldson deflected the blow and hit Ragnar's shoulder with his axe.

Ragnar tumbled, back, holding his shoulder. Blood was running from the wound and Ragnar seemed distracted.

Maurewn held onto Gyda as she buried her face in her dress, clutching the older girl's hand strongly. Lagertha tried to suppress tears streaming from her eyes.

Ragnar and Haraldson circled each other, then the Earl launched another attack. Ragnar somehow managed to avoid the angry blows the Earl threw at him. Finally Haraldson grabbed his jacket, his axe close to Ragnar's head. With his last strength, Ragnar's hand stopped the final blow. Ragnar ducked and his axe hit the Earl in the lower back.

He whole crowd went silent as the blade dug into the Earl's flesh. Slowly, the older man collapsed at Ragnar's feet. Ragnar stood over the dying man when he saw a raven sitting on the crane on the pier. He dropped to his knees next to the Earl.

"Lord, Odin is here", he said to the dying man, "waiting to see which one of us he will take to his great hall."

"So I shall dine at the high table of the Aesir after all", the Earl murmured. Ragnar took his hand and used his axe to cut the Earl's wrist. Blood spilled from the wound and Siggy came running forward.

"NO!" She yelled, "NOOO!" She pushed Ragnar aside, putting her fingers onto her husband's wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. Haraldson plucked her fingers away from his wound.

"Tonight I shall be drinking with our boys", he said, before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Svein was not going to let Ragnar win this day. He turned to the Earl's warriors. "Kill him", he ordered. They only looked blankly at him. By tradition the winner of the combat against the Earl had the best claim to be the next Earl.

Rollo took an axe from the weapon's rack and walked towards Svein. With anger, he buried the axe deep in Svein's chest. The steward collapsed to the ground, his face showing the surprise that someone had dared to kill him.

Siggy stopped crying when Svein collapsed. She took a moment to consider then walked over to her daughter, who handed her a knife. Without hesitation, Siggy stabbed it into Earl Bjani's kidneys. The old man's face showed his pain as he collapsed. Then Siggy dropped the knife and walked over to the middle of the place where Ragnar was still kneeling next to her deceased husband.

"Hail, Earl Ragnar", she said, then louder, "HAIL, EARL RAGNAR!"

She dropped to her knees and everyone else followed her example. "HAIL, Earl Ragnar!" they chorused.

@

Everyone had assembled in the great hall, awaiting the further developments of the day. Athelstan and I were standing among Ragnar's friends, waiting for him. The door opened and Ragnar entered, his wounded leg supported by a wooden crutch. He was followed by his wife and children. Ragnar slowly walked along the fireplace, and stopped in front of the high seat. He looked at the seat questioningly, then turned towards the crowd.

"Take it!" they shouted, one after the other. Ragnar exchanged a glance with Rollo, who nodded slightly. He then turned towards the chair and sat down. The whole room was cheering loudly as their new Earl accepted his position.

Leif stepped forward, exposed his arm ring and dropped to his knees.

"Lord Ragnar", he began, "I pledge my allegiance and fealty to you and your family from this day forward."

"Leif, you are my friend", Ragnar answered smiling, "And you, One-Eye, and you, Thorstein. You are my friends."

Next, an old man stepped forward. His beard was white and braided, his head was shaven bald.

"What is your name?" Ragnar asked.

"Tostig, Lord Ragnar", the man answered.

"Tostig, do you swear allegiance and fealty, to me and to my family from this day forward?" Ragnar wanted to know.

"It won't be so long then", Rollo joked. Everyone in the hall laughed

"By my sacred ring, I swear", Tostig answered, "But I also have a favor to ask, Lord Ragnar."

"What is this favor?" Ragnar inquired.

"That the next time you go raiding to England, you take me with you", the old man answered.

"I do not wish to insult you", Ragnar said carefully, "But the truth is…"

"That I am too old" Tostig laughed, "Yes, I am old. But I have been a warrior all my life. Many years I sailed with Lord Haraldson and fought battles against the Eastlanders. And I saw all the companions of my youth die. And although I fought with them in the shield wall, not once was I touched by a blade. All of the friends of my youth are gone, feasting and drinking with the gods. That is why I beg you, Lord, gift me the chance to die with honor in battle and join them in Valhalla."

Ragnar stood up from his chair, supported by the wooden stick.

"This summer, we shall have more ships to go west, for that is our future", he announced, "Let's take him with us! All in favor?"

A loud cheer filled the hall as the inhabitants of Kattegat agreed. Tostig stood up, a happy smile on his face. Next Rollo stepped forward.

"There is no need for you to swear", Ragnar said, "You have already paid a heavy prize for your loyalty to me." He touched the fresh scars on Rollo's face, where the Earls knife had cut into his flesh.

"Nevertheless, I will swear, brother", Rollo replied, "I swear to be true to you, your wife and your family – as long as your good fortune holds", he ended smiling. The two brothers hugged each other and Rollo murmured into Ragnar's ear, "How are we ever going to be equal now, my brother?"

@

A week later, the pier of Kattegat was filled with activity. Some of the men were piling dry wood on one of the longboats. Everyone around was drinking and having fun. Competitions were hold, archery and wrestling, boxing and throwing knifes. Musicians were playing at every corner, the whole town was cheerful.

Athelstan was wandering around in Kattegat. He could not believe what Ragnar had told him, about the slave girl chosen as a sacrifice in honor of the deceased Earl. He ran into Bjorn and Maureen . "You need a drink, priest", the boy told him , handing Athelstan a cup of ale. 

The procession was led by Arne and Thorstein who carried their shields and used clubs to hammer a rhythm that sounded over the whole town. Behind them, several warriors carried the stretcher with Earl Haraldson. They were followed by Siggy and Thyri, both clad in their finest robes. They placed the body on the pyre, and Siggy and Thyri placed their offerings to the gods next to him. Then they stepped back from the longboat, for the last time decorated in the black and red which had served as Earl Haraldson's sign.

The slave-girl, who had volunteered to die had now reached the pier. She was clad in a fine but thin dress. She had jewelry on her arms and a golden chain around her neck. She was already awaited by the woman, called the 'Angel of Death'. The slave handed over the jewelry and the necklace, then received a cup from the priestess. She nervously eyed the cup for a second, then drank the poisonous liquid.

"I can see my master", she exclaimed, "He is in Valhalla! He calls me – Let me join him then!"

The slave handed the cup back to the priestess and the priestess drew a sharp skinning knife. She held the blade against the slave's throat and cut it with a single slash. The girl bled out quickly and her body was then placed next to the Earl's body.

Everyone looked up when Thorstein blew into his horn. "Hail, Earl Ragnar Lothbrok!" He announced. Ragnar, still supported by his stick, entered the pier, where the ship was tied. He was flanked by Lagertha and followed by Bjorn and Gyda. They all wore better clothes than before, fitting their new position. The audience cheered as they saw their new Earl. Drinking horns and cups filled with Ale were raised, everyone wishing the best to their new leader.

Siggy stepped forward. As she reached Ragnar, the crowd went silent. "I ask permission to light the fire", she said. Ragnar smiled and grabbed a burning torch from the fire next to him. When Siggy wanted to reach for it, he handed the torch to one of the warriors from the town. Siggy was staring at Ragnar for a moment, as if she was trying to force him to give her the torch. After a few seconds she backed down and stepped back. Ragnar nodded to the warrior, whom he had handed the torch and the man walked along the pier towards the ship. When he was close enough, he tossed the torch onto the pyre on the ship.

The dry wood began to burn immediately. Men cut the boat loose from the pier and pushed it into the stream, so it would be taken out of the fjord, if it didn't burn before. The flames quickly encased the bodies and spread all over the ship's interior. The audience watched in silence, only Floki could not completely suppress a giggle.

"I have something important to tell you, husband", Lagertha murmured, "I am with child again."

Ragnar dropped to his knees, his head in front of Lagertha's belly. "I know you're a boy", he said, "You have made me a happy man today, my son."

@

The winter had finally arrived in Kattegat. Snow covered the paths and the roofs, the bay was frozen. Most of the inhabitants of the town stayed inside for most of the day. Maureen was sitting in the great hall, sewing on a dress she made for Lagertha. Lagertha, now heavily pregnant, was braiding Gyda's hair while Bjorn was feeding the pigs which had been brought inside because it was too cold in the shed.

"The pigs are fattening nicely", Bjorn said to his father.

"So is your mother", Ragnar replied happily.

Bjorn clutched his arms around his chest. "It's cold – even in here", he said. Ragnar took a blanket form a pile and hung it around his son's shoulders.

"I can't wait for the spring – I want to go to England", Bjorn said enthusiastically.

"No", Ragnar said.

"But why?" Bjorn protested.

"Because I said so", Ragnar replied, "Don't be too eager to put yourself in danger."

"But you cannot alter my fate", the boy disagreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Viking ships sail upriver towards the very heart of power in eastern England: the Royal Villa of King Aelle.

The three ships sailed calmly along the river. It was a warm day in June, the sails were not used. Instead, the crews rowed the boats steadily forward. Ragnar and Rollo stood on the deck, watching the landscape pass. It consisted mostly of woods, an occasional farm and a few small children watching the strange ships curiously from the banks of the river.

In the royal villa, King Aelle was fuming. He had just received the news of the returning northmen.

"These northmen – where did they come ashore?" the King asked.

"They didn't", the messenger answered, "they came in three ships. And these ships are now sailing up the Tyne."

"They have ships that can cross the open sea and also sail up rivers", the King said, "What manner of men are these? Whoever they are, they are not welcome in my kingdom."

@

Two days later, a rider approached the city, followed by several other warriors on horses.

"Make way!" he yelled and the peasants spread to the sides. He rode in a high speed till he reached the entrance of the royal villa. He dismounted from his horse and entered the villa.

The throne room was empty when he entered. "BROTHER!" he yelled, waiting for an answer.

"Aethelwulf?" he heard someone say behind him. He turned around and saw his brother, the king of Northumbria stand in the door.

"I am glad you came", King Aelle stated.

"You never thought I wouldn't?" Aethelwulf replied.

"No, I never doubted you. But others…" Aelle said, "Our own little brother has fled to Mercia."

"He was always the runt of the litter", Aethelwulf agreed, "Our parents should have drowned him at birth. So, where are the heathens now?"

"One, perhaps two days away", Aelle answered.

"We have to stop them", Aethelwulf stated.

"And there is no better man for that task than you, Lord Aethelwulf", one of the members of the court said, "The poets sing your battle praises."

"That is because I paid them", Aethelwulf replied laughing, "If you paid them, they'd sing your praises, too." Everyone in the room laughed, except for the queen.

"Mylady, no time for laughter?" Aethelwulf asked her.

"No, my lord Aethelwulf, only for fear", she answered.

@

At the Viking camp, everyone was busy. The tents had been set up, and the men were preparing defenses. They used logs, one end in the earth, the other pointing outward. Rollo was cutting away at one of the logs with a hatchet, making the end sharp.

"How soon will they come?" he asked.

"I hope soon", Tostig added, "I can't wait for Valhalla."

In the great hall at Kattegat, Lagertha was occupying the high chair in her husband's absence. Her children were sitting on smaller chairs to her right. A couple, the woman carrying a baby, entered the hall and stood before them.

"Good day to you, folk", Lagertha greeted them, "What is the problem?"

"The problem is her", the man said angrily.

"What has she done?" Lagertha inquired.

"She's had a child. The boy in her arms – he's not my son!" the man spat out. Some in the audience laughed.

"Just over a year, a young man came to visit us", the man told the story, "He said his name was Rig. He gave us some good advice on our work and then stayed the night. And nine months later, she gave birth to a son!"

"Whose child is it?" Lagertha asked the crying woman.

"I don't know, Mylady", the woman cried, "we were all in the same bed."

"You see! She is not an honest woman! She had sex with Rig and wouldn't tell me the truth!" the man accused her.

"Do you know who this Rig was?" Lagertha wanted to know. Both shook their heads.

"We know from our ancient stories, that Rig is another name for Heimdall, the god" Lagertha told them, "You should have never doubted your wife for the joy she has brought you, and the fact that a god chose you, of all people to visit. Now go and be happy with your wife. Sacrifice one of your animals to Heimdall. But if I hear that you have harmed this woman or this child, you will answer for that to me!"

@

The northumbrian riders were hidden beneath the last outskirts of the forest. Lord Aethelwulf, their commander was right up front. He took a careful look over the camp.

"Let's attack", one of his men proposed.

"They have a strong position", Aethelwulf replied, "Maybe we can make them leave their position and attack us."

"How would we do that?" another one of the men asked.

"They're scavengers, little more than beasts", Aethelwulf explained, "We must be able to outthink them."

"But if we wait, they'll be even better dug in", one of the soldiers objected.

"My lord, if a wolf comes into your sheep hold, you don't try to outthink it", another man urged, "You drive it away. Or kill it."

"How dare you argue with me?" Aethelwulf raged.

"My lord, forgive us", another soldier tried to calm him, "we were just thinking…"

"I know what you were thinking", Aethelwulf cut him short, "You thought you were already greater warriors than I am. But only yesterday you were green, sucking at your mother's breasts."

"Now do your job and set up a camp", Aethelwulf ordered.

Although they had been concealed, the presence of the riders had not been missed in the camp.

"Have you seen them up there?" Rollo asked, tying together two of the logs which formed the defenses.

"Hmm", Ragnar agreed.

"What are we waiting for?" Rollo urged.

"We can't afford loosing half our men by being stupid and attacking", Ragnar explained, "We wait till the odds are in our favor."

@

Night had fallen upon both camps. The saxon soldiers were asleep, except for the guards. No one saw the Vikings approach them and cut them down quickly. The northmen took torches from the fires and quickly spread throughout the camp. The torches flew into the tents and the flames quickly ate on the canvas. Men were stabbed in their sleep, while the northmen still were silent hunters in the dark.

After a few minutes, one of the English soldier finally awoke. "Awake!" he yelled, "We're under attack!" Others, awoken from his cries were soon awake. The northmen walked through the English camp, cutting them down, one by one.

Lord Aethelwulf awoke in his tent as he heard a loud cry "Odin!" He grabbed his sword and was already halfway out of the tent, when he decided, he might need a prayer before battle. He knelt down in front of his makeshift altar and began to pray.

One of his men entered the tent. "Mylord, we're being attacked!" he reported. When he saw his commander deep in his prayer, he turned around and rejoined the battle on his own.

@ 

Floki had watched in great amusement as the tents began to burn. Now he was fondling on the rope that was keeping the big tent upright. He finally drew his knife and cut it.

Aethelwulf had just finished his prayer and stood up. He was ready to join his men in the fight, as the tent collapsed over him, burying him deep under the canvas.

As the morning came, the destruction of the English camp was obvious. The few prisoners were herded together. Ragnar looked at the English commander.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked in English.

Aethelwulf was lost for words for a moment, not expecting a pagan to speak his language.

"I'm Lord Aethelwulf", he finally answered, "Brother of King Aelle."

"You're the brother of a king", Ragnar said, "Yet you lead his army. Does he send you to fight all his battles? Those in the bedroom too?"

"Ragnar, come and see!" Floki called from a few meters away. Ragnar walked over to him, guiding the tied Aethelwulf with him.

"Their iron is stronger and better than ours", Rollo said, trying the handling on one of the captured swords. To prove his point, he hit the wooden post which had carried a torch before. The wood was half as thick as an arm, yet the blade cut through it without much effort.

"We captured a dozen of their horses", Leif told Ragnar, joining the little group.

"I'm hungry already", Floki commented.

Tostig sat down sadly in the grass. "The gods won't lift my curse", he growled, "I am forsaken to live forever on this miserable earth."

"Who is this?" Rollo asked, pointing at Aethelwulf.

"This is the king's brother", Ragnar explained, "What do you say, shall we visit the king?"

In the throne room, almost everyone was shocked.

"My brother defeated. Dead. God help Northumbria", the king murmured.

"Sire, we don't know for sure if your brother is dead", one of the counsellors reminded him.

"But we do know, mylord, that he was defeated!" King Aelle called. "Why have they come here to plague us?" the king asked desperately.

"Sire, some learned and wise men say they were sent here by god", the bishop spoke up, "To punish us for our many sins and transgressions. For we have departed from the path of righteousness that our lord has set out."

"Forgive me, Sire, but what if these barbarians have not been sent here by god?" another nobleman asked, "If they are rather the work of the devil?"

"So what is your advice?" the king wanted to know.

"As we are facing the forces of Satan, we must resist them at all costs", the nobleman declared, "Even at the cost of all our lives. For evil cannot be tolerated, nor ever bargained with."

"Sire, If I may speak?" a low ranking nobleman spoke up from the far end of the throne room. Aelle nodded. "It might be that these northmen have come here on their own account. That they are neither the work of god nor the devil. They're just savage men, more interested in robbery and plunder than in matters of the spirit."

"So what is your advice then?" the king desired to know.

"Since they come here for gain, let us offer them enough money for them to go away and leave us in peace." He had to shout, to be heard over the roar of outrage, waving through the room.

"Let me think about this for a while", the king said, "In the meantime, I've sent word that more are to be raised for our armies, should we need them."

@ 

The archers on the city's wall had put their arrows on their bows and drawn the strings back, ready to loosen the arrows as the group of riders approached. Everyone could see half a dozen northmen sitting on the horses, as well as a tied man, in a northumbrian soldier's attire.

The gates of the city opened and an envoy was sent out, accompanied by several soldiers.

"King Aelle invites your leader to join him in his villa", the envoy said. When he received no answer he asked, "Who is your leader?"

Still no answer.

"The king did not know that his brother was still alive", the envoy began, "He would like to talk to you about what he can give you to set his brother free. Do you accept the king's invitation?"

Ragnar just laughed and turned his horse around, riding away. The others followed him.

Back at the camp, they discussed their further plans.

"We should attack, while they are weak", Rollo stated.

"Attack, attack, attack", Ragnar meant, "That is all he ever says. I am curious. I want to know what manner of men they are. I want to see how the king lives – and I am hungry."

"If we enter this town, why should he not just kill us?" Thorstein argued.

"You forget, we hold his brother hostage", Ragnar corrected him.

"Why should he care about his brother?" Rollo asked.

"Do I not care about mine?" Ragnar wanted to know, looking deeply in Rollo's eyes.

@ 

In Kattegat, Lagertha was about to go to bed, when her hand touched her growing belly.

"Gyda, come here", she said. Her daughter, who had just been about to leave the room walked over. Lagertha took her hand and placed it on her belly.

"Can you feel the kick?" Lagertha asked. Sansa smiled as the surprise in the little girl's face showed. Lagertha had noticed the smile.

"You want to feel it as well, Sansa?" Lagertha offered. Sansa looked surprised.

"If I may?" she said shyly and placed her hand next to Gyda's. They had to wait for a few seconds, then they could feel movement under Lagertha's skin.

@

The Viking leaders approached the town by horse. They were met by the same envoy as the day before and guided into the town. A crowd had assembled at the main place, everyone wanted to take a look at those foreign devils. Ragnar, Floki, Rollo and the others halted their horses in front of the royal villa and dismounted from the horses. In comparison, they were taller than any of the northumbrians, most at least with a head's difference.

The envoy guided them into the villa and along the corridors to the throne room. They were met by the assembled noblemen of northumbria and the king, sitting on his throne.

"Sire, may I present to you, Earl Ragnar Lothbrok, his brother Rollo and their companions", the envoy said.

"Ragnar Lothbrok. I've heard that name before", the King answered, "We're glad you have decided to talk to us."

Ragnar just smiled and waited, acting as if he did not notice the unfriendly glances, which the noblemen threw at them.

"Sire, maybe you should invite them to eat first?" the envoy suggested.

"Forgive me", King Aelle said, "Let us feast. And then talk."

@

The tables were already filled with delicious meals, when the group had sat down. They could see pig's head, with olives, steaks, cheese, a feast which it could not be better in the great hall of Kattegat. Since the king had not arrived yet, Ragnar and his group took their seats and waited.

Floki had dived under table, admiring the craftsmanship. "This table is very well made", he said, his fingers feeling the wood and his mind trying to reconstruct the joints and to find the differences to how he would have made it.

"So are the women", Arne whispered to Thorstein. They both sat across the table of two beautiful English noble daughters.

King Aelle arrived in the room, followed by a woman in a grayish-green dress, a girl in her teens and a boy, a little younger than Bjorn.

"Ragnar Lothbrok, may I present to you my wife Ilswith, my daughter Judith and my son, Egbert", the king introduced them.

"Hello", Arne, the one-eyed smiled to the little boy. The boy clutched at his mother's hand.

"Skoll", Leif said, offering the boy his cup, "Drink?"

Ragnar finally greeted him in English, "Hello." However, this was too much for the boy and he buried his face in his mother's dress.

King Aelle and his family went to their places on the table and sat down. Servants handed bread to be placed on the table. Ragnar and his friends, as usual, began to attack the meal right away. At the accusing looks from the English nobles they stopped eating for a moment.

"In the name of the father and the son and of the holy spirit" the bishop said, standing next to the king.

"Amen", everyone in the room chorused. A choir of young men began to sing a Christian song. The northmen listened for a moment in amazement.

"What a terrible noise", Leif commented, "These people are so strange."

Finally the northumbrians began to eat. Floki had in the meantime discovered the plates. Not sure about their purpose, he first tried to bite into them, he smelled them, then he dropped it onto the table. The plate burst into pieces and Floki burst out a giggle. Arne was not far behind him. He put the plate on top of his hands, then lunged his head forward, causing the plate to shatter.

"Stop making me laugh", Ragnar said, "I'm trying to be serious." With a smile he addressed Aelle, "Shall we talk, king?"

"Very well, what do you want for leaving my kingdom? And the safe return of my brother?" the king asked.

"Is he a priest", Ragnar asked, pointing at the bishop.

"He is a bishop of our holy church", Aelle replied, "A man of god."

"I too have a man of god at home", Ragnar smiled, "He is very useful. 2000 pounds."

The English nobles gasped in surprise at the height of the sum.

"How much?" one of them asked.

"2000 pounds", Ragnar repeated.

"I don't think I heard you properly", Aelle said, expecting the northman not daring to repeat his claim loudly.

"2000 pounds", Ragnar shouted, "In weight."

On a nod from one of the noblemen, the guards closed in on the table. Ragnar's friends stood up, their weapons at the ready. Ragnar himself remained seated, munching on a piece of meat.

King Aelle mustered him for a moment, then decided it was better not to risk a massacre at his table. "I agree to your terms", he said "But first you must return my brother."

"When we receive payment, you shall have your brother", Ragnar refused.

"You must give me time to collect such a vast amount of money", Aelle argued, "In the meantime, you and your men will return to your camp and make no further attack on my people or their property."

"Agreed", Ragnar smiled.

One of the noblemen spoke up, "Sire, how can we trust the word of a pagan?"

"Let me baptize one of them", the bishop murmured.

"There is one further condition", Aelle said, "I wish that either you or one of your companions is baptized into our faith. That way I can make peace with a friend and fellow Christian."

"You want one of us to become Christian?" Ragnar asked in surprise.

"Yes", the king insisted. Ragnar translated to his friends who laughed greatly about the offer. All except Rollo. He stood up from the table. "I will be Christian", he said in broken English.

In Kattegat, Athelstan led Siggy to the back of the great hall. Bjorn and Gyda were playing a game on the table, while Sansa was stitching one of Bjorn's tunics.

"Mylady Lagertha", Athelstan greeted her, "I hope you can find it in your heart to speak to the wife of the late Earl."

"Of course", Lagertha answered, "Come and sit down, Siggy."

"Wait!" Bjorn interrupted, "Earl Haraldson tried to kill my father."

"I know. And if he had succeeded, I would be standing where Siggy is standing now", Lagertha explained, "So what would you like me to do?"

"I would ask her to sit down", Bjorn murmured.

"Well, Siggy, What can I do for you?" Lagertha inquired.

"It is what I can do for you", Siggy replied, "I want to serve you."

"That is not necessary", Lagertha refused.

Athelstan interrupted them, "I remember very well, how I decided to serve the father of my church. And it did me no harm", he told them, "I found in service a great freedom and honor. When I accepted that I should forget about myself and serve father Cuthbert, then I became happy."

Both Lagertha and Siggy stared in surprise at him. Athelstan blushed and turned away.

"If it is really what you want, then I accept your offer", Lagertha said.

Siggy fell to her knees, "Thank you", she gasped.

"You and your daughter are now under my protection", Lagertha explained, "But I will never treat you as a servant."

@

The Viking leaders had joined the royal court of northumbria to witness Rollo's baptism. They had met at a river, a short walk outside of the town. Everyone was standing on a small island of gravel, in the middle of the river. Rollo, bare-chested was standing in the water, the bishop and two of his aides next to him.

"Oh lord, almighty and eternal god", the bishop began, "expell the devil and its kin from this person. From the head, from the hair, from the brain, from the brow, from the ears, from the nostrils, from the mouth, from beneath the tongue, from the throat, from the neck, from the chest, from the heart – from the entire interior of the body. From the thought, from the words and from the deeds. In the name of Jesus Christ, our lord!"

"Amen!" the audience chorused.

The bishop indicated the sign of the cross. "I anoint thee in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit", the bishop called, "Amen!" He laid his hand on top of Rollo's head and guided him down, until he dived under the surface of the water. When Rollo came back up after a second, he spat the water out and whirled his head, covering the bishop in spray.

"I now pronounce you baptized and born again with the new Christian name of Robert", the bishop said, before he hugged Rollo.

As Aelle and the other nothumbrians sank to their knees, Ragnar followed their example. The other northmen followed a little unsure. Floki spat out in anger as he watched the events.

"We have witnessed a true miracle", Aelle declared standing up, "Now I ask you to keep your promises. Return to your ships and await your payment in peace."

The northmen had returned to their camp. They had nothing to do except to pass the time. Floki was carving a little statue of Odin. Leif, Thorstein and Rollo were gambling.

It was Rollo's turn and he carefully threw the dices. He laughed loudly as he saw the great result.

"Well done, Robert", Floki said.

"What's your problem, Floki?" Rollo asked.

"Oh, I am not the one with the problem", Floki mused "I did not renounce the gods in front of everyone."

"It was a joke", Rollo explained, "I didn't believe it. I didn't understand a word the old fool was saying."

"It doesn't matter", Floki objected, "Surely you've made them very angry."

"Don't be stupid, Floki", Rollo warned him.

"You're the one who is stupid", Floki argued, "risking the wrath of the gods."

That was too much for Rollo. He angrily stood up and locked eyes with Floki. The boatbuilder just stared back smiling.

"They're here!" Arne called, running through the camp. Everyone got up, running past Rollo and Floki in their staring match. Finally Rollo gave in and followed the others, leaving Floki behind.

On the grass outside the Viking camp, two northumbrian soldiers were working on a heavy cart, laden with chests. They untied the horses and quickly fled, leaving the cart just outside of the Viking camp.

Ragnar sent a couple of warriors to take a look at the cart. They quickly recovered it and began to break the locks open. They were disappointed. Each of the chests was empty.

In this moment, a group of riders came over the ridge behind the cart. The four warriors were quickly taken down. In the camp everyone scrambled for their weapons. Fully armed, they assembled behind Ragnar, forming a wedge. The Vikings were standing exactly behind the breech in the defenses. The riders rushed towards them, hoping the breech would allow them to enter the camp without casualties.

The northmen waited for them to come. The riders had almost reached the breech, as Ragnar lifted his arms, signaling to two of the warriors. These were holding ropes, connected to spikes lying flat on the ground. They pulled on the ropes and the breech in the defenses was closed.

The riders were in full galopp, when the gap closed. They had not the time to stop. Many struck the spiked logs on the defenses, killing horses and men instantly. Horses went crazy and riders were thrown from their backs and soldiers on foot were trampled by their own horses.

The northmen waited for the chaos to spread, then they reopened the breech and came out of the camp. A bloody battle enraged, mostly man to man. Warriors on both sides died and the green grass quickly turned into blood-stained mud.

The old Tostig had just finished one of the English soldiers off, his shield smashing his opponent's face. Another English soldier came from behind him and dug his sword into the old Viking's back. Tostig went down and smiled. "Valhalla", he murmured before closing his eyes for the last time.

The battle was mostly over, wounded and dead from both sides lying in the mud. Rollo went from one to another, killing every English soldier, who was still alive. Finally, he fell to his knees, exhausted.

"How many Christians did I kill, Floki?" he yelled, "How many? Do you think Odin is still angry with me?"

Ragnar went over to the prisoner's. He sat down before Aethelwulf, still encrusted in blood and mud from the battle.

"It seems to me, that your brother, the king, does not care whether you live or die", he stated.

"If you let me talk to him, I'll persuade him to honor his pledge", Aethelwulf offered.

"Why should I not just kill you now?" Ragnar wanted to know, smearing a cross of blood on the prisoner's forehead.

"Then you'll have nothing left to bargain with", Aethelwulf pointed out calmly.

Ragnar smiled and raised his blood-encrusted axe. "I have this", he answered.

Ragnar was sitting on his horse, waiting outside of the English town. The day before, he had sent back a horse with the lifeless body of Aethelwulf, his throat cut. Now King Aelle had decided to honor his part of the agreement and finally pay the prize.

@

"Sansa, something's wrong", Lagertha said, standing next to Sansa on the loom. Lagertha was holding her engorged belly.

"Is it the child?" Sansa asked afraid, "It must be way early."

"Something is wrong, I don't know how", Lagertha stammered, holding her belly in pain.

"Let's get you back into the bed", Sansa suggested, "I will take a look."

Holding Lagertha by her hands, Sansa carefully guided the pregnant shieldmaiden towards the bedroom. There they found Gyda, braiding her hair.

"Gyda, go find Siggy!" Sansa ordered, "Quickly!"


End file.
